You Have My Heart
by thefrozencherryblossom
Summary: When a girl named Tsuki Mizu enters Saotome Academy, Syo knows he knows her, but can't figure out from where. She holds a place in his past. A place he's forgotten and will have to dig deep into his heart to find. Syo x OC and there will be more pairings as the story progresses.
1. 1- Unwanted Memories

**Well, this is my first Uta no Prince Sama fanfic. The basic summary is:**

**When a girl named Tsuki Mizu enters Saotome Academy, Syo knows he knows her, but can't figure out from where. She holds a place in his past. A place he's forgotten and will have to dig deep into his heart to find. **

**Currently I'm not sure how long this fanfiction will be but I'm hoping at least 30k. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**Unwanted Memories-**

**Mizu's P.O.V.**

I walked through the park holding my umbrella above my head. I looked down at the ground at the smooth blanket of snow, that was covered in small footprints. Snowflakes elegantly drifted down from the sky dancing in the light and chilly breeze. Shivering, I pulled my coat tighter. I was on my way to the entrance exam for Saotome Academy. I wanted to study music there.

My brown hair was down in it's usual waves with a few slides pinning my bangs out of my face. The bracelets on my wrists jangled playfully. My black painted nails clutched the umbrella handle.

Suddenly I heard a child crying. I looked up. They were crouched down in the snow by themselves, weeping into their hands. I trudged towards them through the snow. They looked up at me with watery eyes as I approached. I gave them a small smile.

"Are you lost?" I asked them. They nodded, their bottom lip trembling.

"What's your name?"

"O- Oyoshi," he replied.

"Well Oyoshi, who were you with?" I asked kindly.

"M- my mum."

"Well where did you last see her?" I asked him patiently.

"I- I don't know. We were shopping and when I looked around she was gone. I came up here to see if I could see her but I c- can't," he snivelled.

"It's okay Oyoshi! I'm sure we'll find her," I told him. I looked around. There was a girl with light pink hair and gold eyes walking through the park.

"Excuse me. This little boy has gotten separated from his mother. Did you see anyone who was looking for their child?" I asked her.

"N- no. I'm sorry. But I'll help you look!" she told me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you," I said.

"A- ano, where will we start?" she asked worriedly glancing around.

"Somewhere is better than nowhere!" I replied beaming.

"Come on Oyoshi! I'm sure we'll find your mum very soon!" I told him, holding out my hand. He gave me a small smile and took my hand. It took a while of searching and we weren't having much luck. We went back up to the park. There was a woman who looked worried up there.

"O- Oba-san?" the boy said his eyes wide. The woman turned and smiled.

"Oyo-Chan!" she exclaimed embracing him. The girl and I smiled.

"Thank you so much. I was so worried!" the woman exclaimed.

"It was no problem!" I told her, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm just glad we were able to find you," the girl said smiling. The boy and his mother said thank you and goodbye before leaving.

"That was a very nice thing you did," the girl told me smiling.

"W- well I couldn't leave him there. A- and it was nice of you to help out too!" I told her, feeling weird with the compliment.

"I'm Nanami Haruka," she said holding out her hand.

"Hyu- Tsuki Mizu," I said quickly correcting myself and shook her hand smiling.

"The clock suddenly rang loudly. Both of us stared at it for a moment.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" Nanami said.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm doing the entrance exam for Saotome Academy," she told me. I blinked.

"So am I," I told her. We looked at each other surprised for a moment.

"Quick!" I said grabbing her hand and starting to run, "If we're late they won't let us in and my father will kill me!"

"Right!" she said as we dashed towards the academy. I saw the academy just ahead. We were both breathless when we reached the gate. We were about to run in the gates when the two security men stopped us.

"You two are late. We can't let you pass," one said.

"Please let us in!" I begged.

"Please, I really want to take that entrance examination!" Nanami agreed.

"Forget it!" one said throwing his arm in our way, "No one is allowed in past the set time."

"Please! I have to take that test!" I pleaded.

"Please l- let us in!" Nanami exclaimed running towards him.

"I have to study music here! It's something I need to do!" I agreed running up beside her.

"Stop being such pests about it!" the man said shoving us away from him. Haruka slipped and fell backwards as I failed to stop her fall.

"Are you okay Nanami-Chan?" I asked her worriedly. She nodded meekly.

"Just give up and go home the two of you," the man told us harshly before starting to walk away.

"Wait please, wait!" Haruka exclaimed. I ran up to them.

"Wait! We have to take this exam!" I exclaimed.

"Go home!" the man said irritated. I saw him look behind me. I turned and saw a boy with red hair and eyes helping Haruka up.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"An examinee," he replied, "Hey you can see how badly they want this. Why not let them in? They're late but the exam doesn't start for another half an hour," he said in reason.

"Can't do it! Late is late. Being less than punctual proves that they don't belong at Saotome Academy."

"That depends on the reason, doesn't it?" a voice said from behind the men. I turned to face the person who had spoke. A boy got put of a car, a man in a suit holding an umbrella over his head. He had long, shoulder-length dark blonde hair.

"These ladies are late, because they stopped to help a lost child," he said to the men. His eyes were blue. Wait… then he saw us helping the child?

"If I had known these Little Lambs were going to take the academy entrance exam today, I would have given them a lift," he said. God he sounds as flirty as ever. It's a wonder he hasn't recognised me yet.

"In my opinion, students who help a lost child when it's snowing outside, is exactly the kind of students this school needs," Ren continued. He's interested in Nanami it seems. She probably intrigues him, as most girls do.

"Exactly! So let them take the test!" the boy with red hair exclaimed. Will they let us take it? If I don't take this exam because I was late my father will be so angry.

"Please!" Nanami and I chimed bowing.

"How many times do we have to say "no!?" We cannot let you in," the man said as they tried to make us go away. I bit my lip. Not the answer I was hoping with all my heart for. One of the men's phones beeped and he turned away to answer it.

"Now go home!" the man said.

"Don't be like that!" the boy with red hair exclaimed.

"Please!" Nanami exclaimed. I was more focused on the man on the phone. He said "of course" into the phone before putting it away again.

"You can go in," he said. I looked at Nanami with a big smile.

"Wait but-" the second man started.

"Boss's orders. Plus, don't you realise who that is? That's Hyuuga-sensei's daughter!" he hissed at him. The other nodded dumbly. I was sure I was the only one that heard them though. Thank god. See what I meant?

If I had missed this exam my father, would have been quite mad.

"Thank you so much!" Nanami and I said to the guards bowing before going inside.

* * *

"I- I guess I'll see you again Nanami!" I told her.

"You can call me Haruka. And yes. Lets both pass this exam and see each other soon Tsuki-san," she said smiling.

"Right! And you can call me Mizu-chan!" I told her before waving and walking the other direction. It felt nice. Being so friendly with someone. I can't say everyone calls me that. I don't have many friends.

I didn't get a chance to make many. I spent most of my time in the mansion, in solitude, practicing my passion. Music. I grew up surrounded by it. I was so lost in thought I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell to the ground.

"Ow," I groaned before realizing I had bumped into someone. I stood up quickly.

"A- ah. I'm sorry, I-" I began.

"Mizu-Chan!" a voice exclaimed and I felt myself get pulled into a tight embrace. I froze as I realized who it was.

"N- Natsuki?" I said questioningly. He let me go. His bright green eyes smiled at me from behind his glasses and his messy blonde hair framed his face as always. He was so tall O_o It's not fair. I'm such a short girl.

"It's great to see you Mizu-Chan! I'm so happy to see you here!" Natsuki exclaimed. I smiled.

"It's great to see you too Natsuki," I said smiling brightly.

"Neh! You're as cute as ever Mizu-Chan," he said smiling. I sweat dropped.

"Natsuki. Please can you not call me that word?" I asked.

"But Mizu-Chan! It's not my fault you're so cute! I say you might be even cuter that Syo-Chan!" he said laughing.

"Syo-Chan?" I said in a questioning tone. Sho-Chan. He's here?

"Yo," said a voice from behind Natsuki. I looked around him. Bright blue eyes. Light blonde hair. He's about an inch and a half taller than me. It's been years but I could tell it was him. Natsuki was giving me a worried sideways look.

"Kurusu Syo. Call me Syo. Everyone does," he said extending a hand. A stone dropped in my stomach. He doesn't remember me. I quickly remembered he expected me to reply. I took his hand and shook it.

"Ts- Tsuki Mizu," I replied quietly. I could tell he was a bit confused over my reaction but I quickly hid it.

"Right! Syo-Chan. Of course! Natsuki's told me a lot about you!" I told him giving him a big, bright and might I mention, fake smile. I'm such a liar. Natsuki never mentioned his name around me. He knew it was better he didn't.

"Yes. Natsuki mentioned you a couple of times too," he told me with a friendly smile. So Natsuki had tried to see if he remembered me. Natsuki knew he'd forgotten about me and worse, hadn't told me he'd be here.

"R- right," I said with a fake laugh.

"Now that I look at you though, you seem a bit familiar," Syo said. I tensed up. I'd rather not have to explain everything to him now.

"R- really?" I asked, pretending to be curious.

"Maybe I showed you a picture of her Syo-Chan!" Natsuki chimed in saving the day. I gave him a grateful look.

"Maybe…" Syo said but he still looked thoughtful as we began walking.

"Natsuki… why?" I said through my teeth. It hurt. He didn't remember me. It hurt so much but Natsuki hadn't said a word. All I was to Syo was someone who seemed familiar? My chest hurt. My chocolate eyes were watering.

"Mizu-Chan, I-" Natsuki began quietly. I couldn't bear this. I couldn't.

I stormed past them both towards the examination hall and tried to blink back the tears that threatened to overflow any second. I blinked and a tear fell.

Just one.

I can't cry anymore for someone who doesn't remember what I sacrificed for him. I'll be nice to him, and try to help him remember me, after all we were five. I don't blame him. The pain is still there. But. I can't cry.

I promised I wouldn't cry for him.

But then again.

He promised he'd always remember me.

No. Matter. What.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of boring! I'll try have more happen in the upcoming ones! ^_^ Gotta say I'm happy this chapter is over and done and up etc. with though XD**

** Please review, they are super appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Uta no Prince sama, unfortunately. Be amazing if I did XD**

**FrozenC ^_^**


	2. 2- The Exam!

**Chapter Two:**

**The Exam!**

**Syo's P.O.V.**

I stared after her as she ran off. What just happened?

"Natsuki? Why did Tsuki-san run off like that?" I asked Natsuki. He looked at me.

"S- she got nervous about the exam so she went to the bathroom," he told me. I looked at him suspiciously.

"She must be really nervous," I commented, gazing in the direction she had ran.

"She really wants to get into this school Syo-Chan. It means a lot to her. Music is something that means a great deal to her," Natsuki said. He sounded thoughtful when he said it. I could just tell it was true. What he was saying that is.

"Is she coming back here to us?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Natsuki replied. I stared ahead, feeling thoughtful. I knew her. I knew her from somewhere. A violin competition? No. It's something else. Something important that I've forgot. Someone important, that I've forgot.

"Natsuki, how long have you known Tsuki-san?" I asked.

"Since we were five or so," he answered. I frowned. Natsuki sure was being quiet. For Natsuki that is.

"Natsuki, do I know her? Do you know where I know her from?" I enquired. This was eating away at me. I wanted to know. Know who she was. Who she was to me.

"I can't say Syo-Chan," he replied. I wasn't sure, if he did or didn't know by the way he said it. Sighing, I turned away from him.

"Well anyways Syo-Chan! The exam starts soon so we better get to the hall!" Natsuki exclaimed smiling. I sweat dropped as he began to cheerfully drag me with him. Aaaaaand, Natsuki is back.

I'm still worried about Tsuki-san. For some reason, I have this feeling. That I should know who she is. She's pretty too. With her warm eyes and-. Ehm, anyway. Well, this is frustrating.

"Natsuki I can walk you know!" I yelled at him.

* * *

**Mizu's P.O.V.**

I continued my walk at a slow pace. A total sense of sadness was overwhelming me. I thought about it for a moment before I clenched my fists. This was stupid. It's not his fault he can't remember. I'll be nice and like I always was. I'll be myself. He'll remember, somehow.

I shouldn't be being so depressed too. Happy. That's how I always am. Me acting depressing really isn't going remind him of the girl he knew when we were five after all. I held my head high and released a big breath. I felt this determination. I could do this. And even if he can't remember, this time I get to spend with him. It'll be enough.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice when everyone disappeared. I looked up in surprise and totally clueless. When had they all gone? I looked around wildly. I was going to miss the exam and after all the trouble I went through to get in!

Crap! I looked around and noticed long teal hair round a corner. I darted after them. I ran around the corner so fast, panicking that I banged right into someone.

"A- ah. I'm sorry," I said rubbing my head. I looked up. There was a girl on the ground opposite me. She had long teal hair that reached her waist and pale silvery-grey eyes. Her skin was pale and creamy and she was slim and tall. Much taller than short, old me. She looked at me coldly. She silently got up and began walking off again. I got up and ran after her.

"Please! Can you tell me where we are taking the exam?" I asked her as I jogged trying to keep up with her long strides. She remained silent, her eyes giving me a quick fleeting glance.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She glanced at me again.

"Kanpekina Sora," she replied, her voice quiet but slightly high. It was smooth.

"So Kanpekina-san, can you please tell me where we are supposed to go to take the entrance exam?" I asked again. She looked at me, pausing her brisk walk. She gave me a tiny smile.

"What's yours?" she asked. I smiled.

"Tsuki Mizu," I told her.

"Follow me, Tsuki-san," she said and continued. She led me down a couple of hallways into a room. There was a group of people there. I realized it was a waiting room.

"What-" I began.

"Some students are starting by singing or playing their instrument, some by doing the written," she said before dissolving into the crowd. I stared after her, her teal hair disappearing into the crowd.

"Mizu-Chan!" A voice exclaimed as I got crushed into an embrace. I struggled to breath for a second.

"Natsuki! Let her go! She can't breath!" Syo exclaimed. I felt myself get released. I began gasping for breath, wheezing heavily as I bent over.

"Oh no!" Natsuki exclaimed. He bent down trying to help me up.

"Mizu-Chan, will you be okay? I'm sorry I forgot about-" he began apologizing. I shook my head at him.

"I- I'll be fine Natsuki," I replied giving him a weak smile.

"Are you alright Tsuki-san?" Syo asked worriedly. I stood up straight, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"Fine," I replied giving him a convincing smile. He nodded, but still looked unsure. I laughed. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was that giggly feeling I had because he seemed worried about me. It was cute of him.

"You're so cute Syo-kun," I said sweetly. He blushed, annoyed.

"Please don't call me that! I get enough of it from Natsuki!" he yelled. I giggled.

"Okay, sorry Syo-kun," I told him smiling. He nodded.

"What are you going to do for the recording Mizu-Chan?" Natsuki asked me.

"Eh… Maybe I'll sing, or play a song on an instrument," I told him shrugging.

"What instruments do you play?" Syo asked me.

"Piano, classic guitar and violin," I told him.

"You play violin?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Yes. I learned from… Someone very talented at it and special to me…" I replied with a small smile.

"I think you should sing Mizu-Chan!" Natsuki exclaimed. I shrugged and blushed.

"I don't know…" I murmured. Natsuki looked at me like I was mad.

"How come you don't want to sing?" Syo asked.

"I- I… Well…" I stuttered. Natsuki sighed.

"Mizu-Chan has stage fright," Natsuki said quietly. I didn't look at them. It was embarrassing. Having stage fright and wanting to be an idol/composer.

"Stage fright?" Syo said questioningly. He was clearly surprised.

"That's why she's prefers playing instruments over singing. She has such a beautiful voice too," Natsuki said looking at me, slightly disappointed. I blushed more.

"Neh, I'm not that good Na-Chan," I said embarrassed.

"You're really good Mizu-Chan!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Sing something," Syo said. I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"I'd rather not," I muttered, biting my lip. Syo smiled.

"Just a bit?" he questioned. Natsuki was looking at me hopefully.

"Fine," I said sighing and averted my eyes. My hands felt sweaty and my face warm. I sighed.

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama, sou iu atsukai kokoroete," I sang quietly, my face red and warm. I looked up nervously. Natsuki was smiling at me proudly whereas Syo… He was giving me an intense, wide-eyed stare. My face flushed, I looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"Tsuki-san…" he whispered. I frowned and looked at him. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he shook his head.

"You should definitely sing Tsuki-san!" he exclaimed. I looked at him. He looked determined.

"I- I…" I stammered.

"Just pretend like no one is there Tsuki-san. You'll do great!" he said giving me a thumbs up and winking. I blushed but nodded slowly.

"O- okay then…" I gave in quietly.

"Great Mizu-Chan! They'll love you for definite!" Natsuki exclaimed smiling at me confidently.

"R- right," I stammered. I waited with Natsuki and Syo while we waited to be called. A while later Natsuki was called out. I told him good luck and gave him a thumbs up. It was just Syo and I now. We waited in an awkward and nervous silence. We were called a while later.

"Can Tsuki Mizu and Kurusu Sho go wait outside?" a voice called out. We shared a small smile before heading toward the voice. We were lead out into a quiet and empty hallway.

I could hear the faint sound of a guitar and singing in the recording room. I waited beside the door nervously leaning against the wall, Syo beside me. After another several minutes of waiting the person inside exited the room.

It was a girl with short and spiky violet hair and golden eyes. She smiled at me, winked playfully and skipped down the hall. I looked after her. She was definitely the energetic type. I smiled a tiny bit despite the nerves churning inside of me.

"Tsuki Mizu!" a voice called from inside the room. Syo gave me a comforting smile and winked.

"You'll be fine Tsuki-san with your amazing voice," he said to me. I flushed bright red before nodding and entering the room. I tried and failed to swallow the lump in my throat as I walked over to the microphone.

"Tsuki Mizu?" they said questioningly. I nodded meekly.

"What will you be doing for us?" they asked me.

"E- electric angel," I told them. They looked impressed. The music began in the background.

"Good luck," they said and it was just me and the music. Just me and the music. You can do this Mizu. You can!_ You'll be fine Tsuki-san with your amazing voice._

Pink dusted my cheek as I remembered his words. I can do this! I opened my mouth and sang. And with all my heart for whatever it was worth! I will pass the exam and attend Saotome academy!

I sang the song. I put everything into it. I have to attend this school! I have to! I want to help him remember! I found myself get completely lost in the music as I sang. A couple minutes later I was done.

"T- thank you for coming," they said. I nodded and bowed and left the room biting my lip nervously. What if they hadn't liked me? I opened the door and exited. Syo immediately jumped up when I exited.

"That was amazing Tsuki-san!" Syo exclaimed. I blushed brightly.

"Kurusu Syo!" they called from the room. Syo shrugged and smiled before heading for the door.

"Syo-kun!" I exclaimed stopping him.

I'm not sure why I did it. It just happened. I threw my arms around him.

"Good luck Syo-kun," I whispered. I let go of him and ran down the hallway without a backwards glance.

* * *

I can't believe I made it. I'm so happy. I stared up at Saotome academy. One of the greatest music schools in the country. And it was my school. I grinned and giggled childishly before walking inside. I stared around in amazement.

I'd been before, obviously, for the entrance exam, it was just… Without the snow around all the beauty of the place was there for the eye to see. Everything looked pretty with the sun's golden light highlighting it all. I sighed in content and smiled.

"Mizu-Chan!" a voice exclaimed. I looked up.

"Yuri-san!" I said smiling and waved at the girl who'd called me. Rairakku Yuri was I girl I met at the entrance exam. She was the girl who'd been in the recording studio before me, the one with violet hair and gold eyes. She grinned and ran over.

"It's great to see you Mizu-Chan!" she said grinning. I smiled.

"Hi Sora-san," I greeted the girl with teal hair who was standing behind Yuri who had been silent the whole time. She smiled.

"Tsuki-san!" she said in reply. I chatted to the two for a while. Until…

"Mizu-Chan!" A voice exclaimed. I felt myself get pulled up off the bench and into an embrace. I laughed.

"Hey Na-Chan," I said, still laughing. He put me down and gave me a big smile. I returned it.

"Hi Syo-kun," I said shyly to the boy who stood a small distance from Natsuki. He smiled.

"Tsuki-san," he said with a smile. I awkwardly smiled back. I hadn't seen him since I… Hugged him… That was a stupid move on my part I've got to say.

* * *

**Phew, another chapter done without any bother from writer's block! I'm gonna try and get as much of this story done as quick as I can to avoid writer's block. It annoys me so much sometimes, you feel me? ;D I hope my readers enjoyed, thank you to everyone who read! Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Uta no Prince-sama.**

**CloudStarSnow18: Thanks for the review! And thank you! I love your SyoXOC fanfic too! I also just wanna say I love the username! ;D**


	3. 3- Saotome Academy

**Chapter Three:**

**Saotome Academy-**

"Hey Mizu-Chan, who are you sharing a room with?" Yuri-san asked. I frowned in thought for a moment.

"I think her name is Akiyama Chiyo," I murmured, "what about you?"

"I'm sharing with a girl called Kurosawa Emiko!" Yuri-san replied cheerfully giving me a thumbs up. That girl is so energetic, honestly.

"Hinamori Sakura," Sora-san said before I could ask.

"What about you Natsuki?" I said to him. He smiled happily.

"I'm sharing with Syo-Chan!" he exclaimed happily. I giggled.

"That's great Na-Chan!" I told him.

"Mizu-Chan! Do you want to come over later to try my cooking? I'm going to make cake!" he said cheerfully. I nodded eagerly, not noticing Syo's warning gestures.

"Mizu-Chan! Quick, the entrance ceremony is starting soon!" Yuri-san exclaimed worriedly, waving her arms about before grabbing me and running off with me.

I saw Sora-san scowl in annoyance as she began to walk after us and Na-Chan cheerily talking to a grumpy looking Syo. I smiled. This. Made me feel like I was finally where I belonged.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony," came a voice from the speakers, "First, an address from the headmaster." I looked up at the display in front of us, curious about the headmaster, Shining Saotome.

I'd hear my father call him a nut before. My lips twitched at the memory. There was a moment of murmuring and slight confusion when Shining Saotome did not appear.

"I wonder where he is?" Yuri-san murmured beside me. I nodded my head slightly. Suddenly a deep laugh broke out over the silent curious murmurs. Everyone looked around.

"Anyone who doesn't know love, don't even think to speak of songs! Just leave here at once!" the voice said. Everyone was looking around more, trying to find the source of the voice. It was then a voice broke out over others.

"S- someone's over there!" I looked up quickly. There was a man standing in the shadows on one of the towers. The voice laughed and there was confused shouts.

"The beating of a heart is the first source of music!" they said before leaping off the tower. I stared my eyes wide. Yuri-san let out a little shriek while Sora-san stared in shock, her mouth a small "o" Many people worriedly cried out in shock and surprise. I smiled a tiny bit.

He wasn't going to fall. I realised that now. This was what, as my father had described, 'Saotome's ridiculous antics.' He stopped falling and bounced on almost invisible strings. There was several gasps of relief I heard.

"Yes, my friends!" came his booming voice, "the headmaster is _me,_ Shining Saotome!"

"Welcome to Saotome Academy or rather, to this shining world!" he exclaimed as he began twisting and turning in the air before landing on the stage, now in a suit.

"Music is love!" he exclaimed as he danced to the music in the background. I giggled.

"Come now, soul! Enshrine it! Put your whole soul into the songs! Make your life bloom! Shine ever brighter people!" he exclaimed into the microphone before being carried away by the strings.

"Congratulations on your acceptance here! Thank you" he exclaimed and was gone. Confetti floated down from the sky. I laughed at the whoops of joy and peeling laughter from the students around me. Yuri-san jumped up from her seat, grinning with her finger pointing upwards.

"What an inspirational welcoming Principal! I will try my best to shine brightly!" she exclaimed determinedly. I laughed while Sora-san let a small smile grace her features.

"I can't wait any longer! Let's go straight to class Mizu-Chan!" Yuri exclaimed pulling me up out of my seat.

"Wait! Yuri-san! What about Sora-san! She's not in S class and we can't leave her by herself!" I told Yuri-san. Yuri stopped.

"You're right! Let's find someone in A class!" Yuri-san said brightly. I saw Sora-san frown.

"M- maybe that's not the best idea Yuri-san," I said to her. She brightly smiled

"Nonsense! I know! That girl you met on the day of the entrance exam!" Yuri said.

"Nanami Haruka?" I said questioningly. She nodded eagerly.

"She told you she was in A class right?" Yuri said. I nodded my head slowly.

"But there are so many people so I don't think-" I began. Yuri took a deep breath and cupped her two hands around her mouth.

"Nanami Haruka!" she shouted. The people around looked at her oddly but Yuri clearly wasn't bothered by them.

"Nanami! Haruka!" she shouted louder. I looked at her worriedly trying to convince her to stop as I waved my hands around the place.

Sora-san stood there, curiously looking around. Her long teal hair which was tied up in two ponytails, swung around her shoulders.

"Rairakku-san," Sora-san said. I looked at her. Yuri wasn't paying attention.

"Rairakku-san!" Sora-san exclaimed. I stared at her. Sora was always so calm and composed. It was totally out of character for her to act like this.

"What is it Kanpekina-Chan?" Yuri asked oblivious that Sora hadn't wanted her to go off doing that.

"You don't have to find me a "friend" Rairakku-san and while I appreciate the thought, I'm perfectly able to make friends on my own. You two can head to S class," she said with a small smile at the end.

"Are you sure Sora-san?" I asked her. She nodded.

"If you're sure," I said guiltily as we walked off to locate the S class. I noticed Yuri-san was silent. I looked at her. He fists were clenched and her eyes cast downwards.

"Yuri-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" I questioned. Her eyes came up to meet mine. Guilt was easy to read in them. She sighed deeply her eyes returning to the floor.

"I'm a horrible friend. I went off and did that without asking Kanpekina-Chan and embarrassed her," Yuri mumbled.

"You're not a horrible friend Yuri-san! You were only trying to help. That's what a good friend would do. But your not just a good friend. You're a great friend because you did what you did because you cared about her," I exclaimed. Yuri stared at me for a moment before a smile broke out across her face.

"Thanks Mizu," she said quietly before she grinned, "now let's go find our classroom!" She raced down the hallway. I smiled and let out a small laugh before following her.

B- but… Which way did she run off to? I walked down the hallway I was turning a corner when I bumped into someone. I fell back but they caught my hand before I hit the floor. I opened my scrunched eyes.

"You need to watch where you're going shorty," he commented as he helped me stand. I pursed my lips angrily and got an imaginary anime tic mark on my forehead.

"I'm not that short!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Well, you are a bit Tsuki-san," he replied smiling.

"Well you're short too Syo-kun!" I yelled back. He got the anime tic mark too.

"Well at least I'm taller than you!" he yelled.

"Your short for a guy though!"

"And you're even shorter for a girl!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

He laughed.

"Cool it there shorty," he said with a smile. I growled angrily.

"Why you-" I began.

"Hey Ochibi-san. Have you no manners when speaking to a lady? Especially one with such pretty eyes," a deep voice came from behind Syo. I looked around Syo, even though I already knew who it was.

"Ren-kun," I stated. He gave me an amused look. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a munchkin!" Syo exclaimed. I glanced at him. If Ren goes saying my real name then Syo will figure out that my dad is… Not good.

"I was sure it was you Mizu," Ren said to me, ignoring Syo.

"I wasn't so sure the day of the entrance exam," I replied. He chuckled.

"Hello! I'm standing right here!" Syo exclaimed. I looked at him.

"Sorry I must have overlooked you, you know because you're so short," I commented. He smirked.

"Me being taller than you doesn't really let you say that shorty," he commented. I got flustered, my cheeks turning red.

"If you call me shorty one more time Kurusu Syo-" I began, anger building up by the second.

"Shor-ty," he said grinning, exaggerating both syllables. I growled.

"How dare you-" I started.

"Mizu-Chan!" a voice exclaimed. I turned quickly but got sent to the ground too quick, arms enveloping me. I sat up to see Yuri hugging me.

"I finally found you Mizu-Chan! I was so worried when I realised you weren't there!" she said jumping up off the ground, her eyes wide. I smiled at her as she helped me up. That girl, brilliant timing. For Syo anyway. If she hadn't showed up Syo would be dead by now.

"And who's this lovely lady?" Ren said seductively. Eek. Poor, poor Ren. Yuri definitely doesn't seem like the type that would put up with his crap.

"Rairakku Yuri, what's it to you," she replied frowning at Ren.

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful lady," Ren said. Yuri looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Is he always like this?" she asked not really caring if he heard. I nodded amused. She looked at him.

"Okaaaaay, lets go Mizu-Chan! We don't want to be late!" Yuri said grabbing my arm and walking off, leading me after her. I gave the two a small wave. Syo smirked and I scowled at him and crossed my arms childishly.

* * *

"Yum!" Yuri-san exclaimed as she dug into her meal. I smiled at her eagerness. I picked up a chip and popped it into my mouth. It tasted great. Sora-san sat beside me, silently eating her curry with chopsticks.

Tomo-Chan and Haruka had gone up to get food. I looked up and saw Tomo-Chan run up to order. Haruka got something out of her pocket, a card, and went to run after Tomo-Chan but she tripped on her shoes and the card flew out of her hand.

I watched Syo catch the card and hand it to her, giving her a bright smile. Something churned in my stomach. Frowning I looked away and went back to eating my food.

"Neh, it's really cool that you're a idol and composer Mizu!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Thanks Yuri-san," I said giving her he brightest smile I could muster.

"How did you manage that Tsuki-san?" Sora-sasn asked. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I convinced Shining Saotome to let me," I said simply as I moved my food around on my plate.

* * *

"Even so… as might be expected of a gathering of idol hopefuls, the level of males here is off the charts!" Tomo-Chan was saying. I looked at her. I wonder if she has her eye on someone.

"Level?" Haruka asked clearly confused.

"It's tough being a girl when there are so many hot princes around. I guess you could say they're "princes of song" or something like that," Tomo-Chan continued and shrugged. Syo popped up in my head and I felt my cheeks pink. I mentally scolded myself for thinking such stupid things. Besides, romance was forbidden.

"Princes of song?" Haruka muttered questioningly.

"Neh, Mizu-Chan you okay? Your face is looking a bit red? Do you have a fever?" Tomo-Chan asked me. I felt myself heat up more. I shook my head and waved my hands in front of me

"N- no no no! I'm fine! Just a bit warm in here!" I said tugging at my collar. I got up.

"I think I'll go back to my room and rest a bit. I'm really tired," I told them. They looked doubtful.

"You sure Mizu-Chan?" Yuri asked. I nodded.

"I want to put away some things before I go see Natsuki! He invited me over later," I said with a smile before leaving. I sighed as I left. I fanned my face trying to cool myself down a bit.

I looked at my nails. The nail varnish was a bit chipped. I might paint them when get back. After I put away some things obviously. I walked back slowly, taking my time to think.

Why had I felt like that, when Haruka was with Syo? I don't understand. What is wrong with me? Why the hell did it even matter? I frowned as I slid the key into the lock and turned until it clicked. I opened the door revealing the room, which was piled with boxes.

Sighing I walked around the boxes and over to my bed. I fell backwards onto it and closed my eyes. Why did it matter? Syo and Haruka. The thought of the two of them together. It hurt my chest.

I'm not sure why… Maybe it's because I care so much about Syo! I knew him when we were five years old and we were so close then so that must be it! Somehow the explanation didn't sound convincing to me.

"A- ano. E- excuse me," a quiet voice said. My eyes snapped open as I sat up quickly. There was a girl standing in front of me. She looked about one inch taller than me and had long, snowy white hair that went just past her shoulders.

She had big, cute amber eyes and long lashes. Overall she had this "cute" look to her, as Natsuki might say. I blinked, wondering if I was hallucinating. The girl frowned. I stood up quickly.

"I- I'm sorry! You must be Akiyama Chiyo!" I said holding out my hand.

"Y-yes," she stammered shaking my hand. I smiled brightly at her.

"I'm Tsuki Mizu! It's nice to meet the person I'll be living with! I'm sorry I didn't notice you before!" I said cheerily. She nodded.

"I- I'm very quiet anyway," she told me. She was quiet. She was clearly a timid person. I smiled brightly at her.

"Were you unpacking your things?" I asked She nodded.

"I should probably do that too!" I exclaimed as I began shifting boxes and sorting through their contents.

"This is clothes," I murmured folding them on the bed. I put them away in the drawers before moving onto some random items. Some novels, my songbook, my diary, a couple of photo frames. I paused when I looked at one of the photos. It was of a boy and girl.

The girl had short wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. She was laughing in the picture and had a navy fedora on her head. The boy had short light blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. He was trying to grumpily look at the hat on the girl's head with his arms folded across his chest but a smile teased on his lips.

I smiled as I looked at it. I wonder if he saw it would he remember me. I felt my eyes watering so I took it and stuffed it under some clothes in a random drawer. I rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of my blazer.

"What's wrong?" came the quiet voice. I turned around. Akiyama-san was looking at me with curious eyes. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing. I just got something in my eye," I lied. She nodded and went back to whatever she had been doing. I shook my head. This was stupid. I shouldn't dwell on the past.

I don't regret what I did, even if he did forget me because of it.

I don't.

I checked the time. Quarter to seven. Natsuki would be expecting me soon. I sighed and stood up. I better change. I looked at Akiyama-san. She was sitting on her bed, silent and still with a book in her lap. Her tounge was sticking out slightly in concentration. She must get lonely. Being so shy. I wonder…

"Akiyama-san?" I said aloud. She looked up, surprise written across her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm going to a friend's dorm in a few minutes. Would you like to come? I'm sure they wouldn't mind," I told her. She looked away then.

"I- I don't want to intrude," she replied biting her lip. I smiled.

"Nonsense! Natsuki would love to have you!" I exclaimed happily. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"N- Natsuki? As in Shinomiya Natsuki?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes! Do you know him?" I asked.

"H-he's in my class," she said.

"So will you come?" I asked. She hesitated but then nodded slowly.

"Great! Lets change and we'll leave then!" I said cheerfully. I grabbed some clothes and quickly put them on. Blue skinny jeans , brown ankle boots and a black top with a gold star on it along with a purple jacket.

"Are you ready Akiyama-san?" I asked when I was done. I looked up. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that went to just above her knees and a white cardigan and white knee boots. Her snowy hair was tied up into two ponytails.

She nodded and I smiled at her. I grabbed my key to the room and skipped out the door, Akiyama-san following me. We found our way to the boys dorm and began looking for the right room.

"Here it is!" I exclaimed after a while of walking around. I knocked twice. A couple seconds later the door was opened by Syo. I blinked in surprise.

"Neh, why are you here Syo-kun?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"This is my room baka," he replied smirking. Oh yeah. I forgot he and Natsuki shared. Wait. Did he just call me an idiot?

"Syo-kun, did you just call me a-" I began.

"Mizu-Chan! Is that you!?" Natsuki exclaimed, pushing Syo out of the way. He smiled. His eyes widened when he saw Akiyama-san who was looking at him nervously.

"Oh yes. Natsuki this is Akiyama-" I started.

"Akiyama Chiyo!" Natsuki exclaimed pulling her into a hug, "I could never forget the name of someone so cute!" I noticed Akiyama's blushing face.

"E- eh, Natsuki I think you should let her go now," I said worriedly. Natsuki let her down.

"Sorry about that Aki-Chan! You're just so cute I couldn't resist!" he said smiling. I looked at her red face and smiled.

"Now let's cook!" Natsuki exclaimed. I could've sworn Syo groaned. Frowning, I happily went into their room.

* * *

**Third chapter done and dusted! I hope there is no spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't think there is anyway, because I checked over it twice :) Well I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be up as soon as I can manage! ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Uta no Prince-sama.**

**Senna Bluefire- True XD His reason is good enough I think though :)**

**Sen the Wanderer- Thanks for the heads up on that one! I appreciate you telling me ^_^**

**Cindy2906- Thank you very much :D**

**FrozenC ^_^**


	4. 4- Tears

**Chapter Four:**

**Tears-**

"Okay now let's start!" Natsuki said happily. I smiled.

"Right," I agreed.

"You're about to take a trip to hell," Syo muttered.

"What?" I said. How can he say anything like that about someone like Natsuki? Natsuki is completely harmless. Isn't he? Natsuki cheerfully picked up the eggs.

"First! Eggs!" he exclaimed. He cracked the eggs into the blender. I looked at Syo. _See?_

"It's fine until after the eggs," Syo murmured, barely audible. Natsuki continued.

"Now flour and butter and sugar and chocolate…" Natsuki continued. I watched in horror as he threw everything into the blender. And the chocolate. It still had the wrappers on.

He didn't stop there though. Oh no. Chilli sauce, Soya beans and… Squid. I can't stand fish. I barely prevented myself from gagging. He then put the mixture in a cake tin.

"Usually I use an oven but fire is much quicker," Natsuki said happily. The whole room lit up in orange. I shrunk away from the flames, my mouth wide. He then put away… whatever he'd used to nearly set the room on fire and happily smiled.

"All done! Look at that perfect colour!" he exclaimed proudly. It looked… Oh my God. How had I never died in all the time I knew Natsuki?

Akiyama-san went over to him. She dipped a finger in the tin took it out and tasted. She was silent for a moment while Natsuki looked at her hopefully. She smiled.

"It's quite good Shinomiya-san but you need to perfect the flavour. You need to make sure to take the wrappers off the chocolate because they give a horrible plastic taste and instead of squid you should use some cocoa powder and use the oven too. The fire can affect the taste too," she said in one go. I couldn't believe it. A timid girl like her was able to say all that!?

"Thank you for the advice Aki-san! I'll keep it in mind next time! Now I want Syo-Chan and Mizu-Chan to try some!" Natsuki said excitedly. The colour drained from my face.

I felt a hand grab my arm and next second I was being led down the hall at a very quick pace. I hope my heart doesn't act up with all this running. We were outside within a couple minutes. The cold air felt good. I gulped in lungfuls of air. Both of us stood hunched over with our hands on our knees, gasping.

"Sorry about that," Syo said. I shook my head.

"It's fine. I think you saved me from food poisoning," I said with a small laugh at the end. Syo chuckled.

"Hey, to be honest I didn't think that Akiyama-san would be so talkative," Syo commented with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're telling me," I replied. It was silent for a moment.

"Tsuki-san…" Syo said. I looked at him.

"Just call me Mizu, Syo," I told him with a small smile. He nodded.

"Well, um, Mizu-san… I want to know. Do you know why you're so familiar to me? I want to know," he asked quietly. I froze. Should I tell him? What happened?

"The thing is Syo-kun…" I began. He looked at me hopefully.

"I don't remember you from anywhere before. I'm sorry you must be mistaking me for someone else." There was silence for a second.

"I'm serious Mizu-san."

"So am I Syo." Silence.

"Mizu-Chan! Try some cake!" Natsuki's voice boomed around the courtyard. I looked up fearfully to see Natsuki falling towards me, a spoon with his creation on it, in hand. Syo pushed me out of the way.

"Run Mizu-san!" he said just before the spoon went in his mouth. I watched Syo turn as white as a sheet. His eyes were telling me to run. I legged it all the way back to my room.

I was wheezing and panting by the time I got there. Dang, I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard. My chest hurt. I clutched my chest and scrunched my eyes in pain. I felt myself fall forwards.

Black.

* * *

Voices. My friends. I can hear them talking. They sound worried. I want to open my eyes. Tell them I'm fine, that it's nothing. That it's happened before. But I can't. My body doesn't want to wake up yet.

* * *

"God Mizu. Your some idiot passing out like that and getting everyone worried about you. Baka. Getting me worried. Thought you were dead for a second when I first saw you passed out. If you can hear me, don't do something like that again shorty! Ya hear me?" Dark.

* * *

I couldn't hear anyone. Well I could hear someone breathing but there was no one talking. Their breathing was steady and slow. Calm. I felt safe with them nearby. I was guessing they were asleep. I'm not sure it's Akiyama-san. It sounds like they're close and her bed all the way across the room.

If I'm even in my dorm. Though it wouldn't make sense if I was. Guess is that I'm in the hospital. Again. What a surprise. My eyes felt heavy. I forced them open a few millimetres. There was black dots dancing in my vision and the edges were blurry.

I blinked several times and forced them to open wide. At first all I saw was a mass of blonde which made me frown. What? I blinked to check I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't. It was hair.

It tickled my face and it smelled nice, I can't put my finger on the scent exactly though. I wanted to get up but my body felt heavy and stiff. My eyelids started falling even though I wasn't telling them to.

I returned to the dark.

* * *

It was bright now. I could tell with my eyes closed. I opened them slowly to reveal a white ceiling. I blinked. My vision was clearer this time from the last time I'd woken. I shifted my head. I realised I wasn't in my dorm room quickly.

I scrunched my nose at the smell of bleach and well… cleanliness. I looked to the right and left. To my right there was an open window. The pale yellow curtain flew in the small breeze it let in. On the left there was a white curtain drawn, preventing me from seeing much.

I heard the beeping then. Clearly. I hadn't taken much notice before. The beeping was steady. It seemed like it was monitoring my heart rate. I could tell. I knew the sound. It was familiar. I shifted my head.

Gah, I felt so stupid just lying here. I pushed myself up using my arms. I tried to blink away the tiredness as I looked around. My hair hung down past my shoulders. I rubbed my eyes sleepily with my hand before turning so my legs hung down the side of the bed.

I stood up, the linoleum floor cold and hard. I looked around. It was pretty quite, spare the distant chatter. I looked at the device attached to my arm which was monitoring my heart rate. I frowned at it before removing it.

The line on the monitor went flat. Ignoring it, I went and stood by the window, staring out. I had spent enough time in hospital when I was younger, it didn't exactly bring back fond memories. I heard a nurse rush into my room.

"Hyuga-san! You shouldn't be exerting yourself! You've been unconscious two nights here!" she exclaimed. I jumped at the sound of my real name.

Sighing, I turned. I gave the woman a small smile. She was a plump woman, with short, curly black hair and brown eyes. Her face was kind though and concern was readable in her eyes.

"I'm fine," I told her. She gave me a disapproving look. I tilted my head slightly.

"Did the people who visited find out who my father is?" I asked. She sighed at my lack of concern for my health as she stopped the machine beeping.

"Only the two, who knew already knew. Shinomiya-san and Jinguji-san is it?" she replied. I nodded.

"And do they know about… Why I collapsed?" I questioned.

"No. nly Shinomiya-san. All the rest know is your heart is weaker than others due to illness as a child. They don't know that you actually have-" she said.

"Thank you," I said bowing. She gave me a small smile. I figured she understood I didn't like saying it out loud.

"We need to be confidential after all," she said, "Also who was that boy who was here until about half eleven last night?" I frowned. She smiled.

"He was there all day since he came straight from school. Fell asleep with his head on the bed right beside you," she said with a secretive smile. I blushed heavily.

"Forgot his hat too," she commented. My eyes widened. Hat? I then noticed the beige fedora with a dark blue ribbon and the school crest on it which was sitting on the desk beside the bed.. My ears were red at this stage. Syo was here? Why?

"H- he's a friend," I stammered, averting my gaze. She chuckled.

"Friend huh? I see," she said in a sing-song voice. I tried to ignore what she was suggesting but my face was practically a radiator right now.

"Am I clear to go?" I asked. She frowned at me. I shrugged.

"You should be good to go in a couple hours when we've finished checking you're okay for now. You're going to need to be more careful though. Your heart is very weak, you know that, it could give out any second if you let it by exerting yourself too much," she told me, her voice serious.

"I won't let it. I won't let it give out. Until the end," I said quietly, my voice determined.

There was a silence for a moment, broken by the woman's retreating footsteps. I looked at the clock. 10:17 flashed in luminous green numbers on the digital device. I'll probably make it back for afternoon classes and all. It'll save them a trip here.

Sighing I went and sat on the bed, picking up the fedora. I twirled it in my hand before burying my face in it. It smelled sweet. Like him. I smiled weakly as I thought of the photograph I'd stuffed in under the clothes.

Several salty drops splashed down onto the fedora.

* * *

Everyone stared with wide eyes when I walked. Some began whispering to one another. How ignorant of them. I looked at my father. He hid his concern well. I barely read it in his eyes. I felt Yuri's eyes burning holes in me. She must've been worried. I bowed.

"Sorry I've missed class Hyuga-sensei. I was absent due to personal issues," I said. I heard him make a sound of approval and I went too my seat then. I gave Yuri a sideways look. She was frowning at me, her expression full of worry. I gave her a weak smile.

Syo was looking too. I was sure of it but I didn't look back. I ignored the silent whispers and looks and tried to focus on the actual lesson. The time went quick. I was thankful for that.

"Now, I am going to give you your first assignment," he announced. There was some excited whispers but they stopped when he gave them that look.

"The assignment will be completed in pairs. The pairs will consist of an idol course student and a composer course student. The pairs were decided at random and are on this sheet I am putting up now. You can check who your partner is after class. The assignment is simple. The composer course student will write the music and the idol course student will write the lyrics. This assignment is preparation for the end of year exam which we will speak about in more detail later on," he explained. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," he said gathering his things and leaving. Everyone crowded around the notice board, eagerly checking to see who their partner was. I stood up but didn't get to go anywhere before Yuri interrogated me. She looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why, Tsuki Mizu are you out of hospital!" she exclaimed. I was silent for a minute.

"They cleared me Yuri-san. It's not like I broke out by jumping out the window and hitchhiking back to the school," I said with a small smile. She smiled back.

"Had me worried you know," she said patting my head. I swatted at her hand and she grinned.

"Ehm, Rairakku-kun, I believe that we're partners for the assignment," a voice said. Yuri and I looked. It was a girl with short mousy hair and light grey orbs. Yuri smiled brightly.

"Rairakku Yuri! And you are?" she said holding out her hand . They shook it, returning the smile.

"Aizawa Tsubasa," she replied. Yuri was chatting to Hinamori-san about the assignment. I smiled. It sure was nice to be back.

"Mizu-san?" I turned my head.

"Oh, Syo-kun! Hi!" I said giving him a smile. I then remembered the last time we spoke before this. When I told him that I didn't remember him from anywhere. Baka Mizu. It was then I noticed his narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed angrily. I blinked.

"W- what?" I said puzzled.

"You shouldn't be here Mizu-san! You should be resting! Why did you push yourself to come to class!?" he yelled. What? He can't just question me like that! He doesn't know what it's like! I was stuck in a hospital for months at a time when I was five years old! I refuse to stay there any longer than have to!

"It's not like it's any of your business anyway!" I yelled back.

"It was my business when I had to carry you onto an ambulance!"

"I didn't ask you to!"

"But I did anyway!"

"You don't have any right to question what I do Syo-kun!"

"We're your friends Mizu-san! We were worried about you for Kami's sake!"

"You wouldn't understand Syo-kun!"

"What wouldn't I understand?!"

"Giving your heart away to someone you care about and then them not even remembering you!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

I was breathing heavily, my eyes watery and blurring my vision.

There was silence.

Complete silence.

It was like no one was even breathing. I turned and ran out the door, choking on my tears.

"Mizu-Chan!" Yuri exclaimed after me. Syo didn't call after me. I ran all the way back to my dorm. When I got there, I curled up and cried.

* * *

**Chapter four done! Oooooooooh, shame on you Syo. ^_^ hope you enjoyed please review, next chapter will get posted early next week :)**

**Review please, my kind readers XD**


	5. 5- Awkward

**Chapter Five:**

**Awkward- **

**Syo's P.O.V.**

What have I done? The words echoed in my head. Her face. I made her cry. That pained expression when she screamed those words at me. Why did it hurt so much to see her so pained and sad looking. But it wasn't just sad. It was more than that.

It was more like she was so unbearably unhappy. Had she been holding all those feelings inside until now? Was she talking about me? Am I the one that forgot her? It happened suddenly then.

**_Flashback_**

_"Give it back Mi-Chan!" a young Syo said angrily._

_"Mou, Syo-Chan you're no fun. Please, I just want to try it on for a minute," a girl's voice said with a small giggle. He sighed, trying to sound annoyed. He avoiding her warm, chocolate eyes._

_"Just for a minute," he mumbled grumpily. The girl laughed._

_"Thanks Syo-Chan!" she said cheerily with a bright smile. The smile lit up her whole face. It made him feel warm._

**_End Flashback_**

"I hope you're satisfied Kurusu Syo," Yuri said icily. I shook my head.

"I.. I didn't mean to-" I began but couldn't find the right words. Yuri sighed disapprovingly, shaking her head.

"Then go after her baka and apologise," Yuri said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. I knew it probably wouldn't be.

* * *

I shoved my hands into my pockets nervously, my eyes on the floor. I sighed. What if she shouted at me again? Not like I don't deserve it though. She was right. I mean. I shouldn't have lectured her like that but I was just… worried.

I'd felt so guilty. I was the one who'd told her to run and she had. I hadn't realised she had such a weak heart. I hadn't realised she wouldn't be able for a bit of strenuous running. Her life must be so hard. I wonder if there's some reason behind her heart being weak…

It was then I noticed I was already outside her door. I hesitated. What if she didn't even open the door? What if she wouldn't even talk to me? I shook my head. No. I owe her an apology. I need to do this. I slowly moved my hand up to the door. Closing my hand I knocked twice on the door. There was no noise on the other side.

Nothing.

I sighed and raised my hand, knocking again.

"Mizu-san?" I said, loud enough that she should be able to hear. No answer.

"Mizu-san?" I said louder. Nothing. Frowning, I tried the handle. It opened. She hadn't locked the door. I opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind me. I looked around myself.

"Mizu-san?" I said as I stepped into the room. I saw her then. She was lying on the bed, curled up and facing the wall. I approached her cautiously, unsure how she'd react.

"Mizu-san?" I said quietly. She didn't stir. Frowning I leaned over to look at her face. I realised then. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily. She had fallen asleep. And judging by her tear-streaked face she'd cried herself to sleep. I looked at her. I touched her hand. It was cool. She shivered then. I took a quilt from the end of the bed and draped it over her curled up body.

"Mi-Chan," I whispered. Just to see. It sounded right. She shifted slightly then. She murmured something under her breath. And despite her puffy eyes, tear-streaked face and flushed cheeks, she smiled. I touched her face gently, wiping away the tears. The door slammed shut.

"What the hell are you doing!" a voice exclaimed. Startled I turned but slipped on the quilt. I felt the quilt get pulled to the floor with me, along with a weight. My back hit the floor as I slipped and a second later a weight fell on top of me with a surprised "oomph"

"Ouch," I groaned rubbing my head. I cracked an eye open. I was met with blinking chocolate orbs and a red face. I felt my own face heat up. My heart began to race like the beat of a fast paced song.

"E-eh!" I exclaimed.

"A- ah! I- I'm s- sorry!" Mizu-san stammered with wide eyes as she clumsily climbed off me. I sat up, and felt even more embarrassed when I noticed the heat radiating off my face.

Mizu-san was standing with her arms folded while she looked away from me, her face like a tomato. That hadn't been awkward AT ALL.

"Akiyama-san?" I said noticing the snowy haired girl. She looked at me, her face blank.

"Akiyama-san?" Mizu-san said, also noticing the girl.

"Hi Tsuki-san," the girl replied, her voice quiet. Had she seriously been the one who had yelled at me?

"Syo-kun. Why are you here?" Mizu said, bringing her eyes to mine. She bit her lip nervously.

"I- I'm here to apologise, Mizu-san," I told her. She looked away.

"Please don't Syo-kun," she said quietly. I stared at her. She didn't want me to apologise?

"Mizu-san, what do you mean? I shouldn't have-" I began.

"No! You're right Syo-kun. You were just worried about me and I completely overreacted. You have nothing to apologise for," she said. I noticed Akiyama-san slipping back out the door out of the corner of my eye.

"Mizu-san! Listen, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"I told you that you have nothing to be sorry for!" she exclaimed.

"But I am sorry!" I told her.

"For what?!" she asked. I looked away from her.

"For making you cry," I said quietly. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Syo-kun. This might sound a bit crazy but… Did you call me Mi-Chan or was I just imagining it?"

"E- eh! D- don't be ridiculous! W- where did you g- get that from? Haha! Haha! You're f- funny Mizu-san! Haha!" I said, fake laughing. She frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Ha… ha… ha… Well I'll see you later so we can work on our assignment bye!" exclaimed before rushing out the door.

"Wait Syo-!" Mizu-san started but was cut off with the door closing. I ran back to my room and fell back on the bed when I arrived. Well, that had gone terrible, I've gotta say.

* * *

**Gomenai mina! Sorry everyone! For the short chapter :) Next update will be Sunday or Monday, I promise! Hopefully ^_^ The update was late because my laptop has been broken for the last week or so and the depressing part was I actually had this chapter written, I just couldn't publish it O_O Oh well, here it is so we'll just forget about that.**

**Disclaimer- Don't and never have or will own Uta no Prince-sama.**

**FrozenC ^_^**


	6. 6- I'm Drowning In This Feeling

**Chapter Six:**

**This Feeling I'm Drowning In-**

**Mizu's P.O.V.**

Wait what huh? I was officially confused. And I mean REALLY confused. I had so many questions running through my head.

Did he call me Mi-Chan? Was I simply imagining it? Why did he freak out like that? Why did he rush off then? Does he think I'm still mad at him? Why is he sorry for making me cry? How did he get in the room? Did Akiyama let him in? But then why did she yell? Was she the one to yell? It didn't make sense that it was.

And what did Syo say about an assignment? Everything paused. Assignment? Did he mean the one my father assigned us and oh, god. Well this won't be the slightest bit awkward. No, not at all. Note my mental sarcasm, brain. Stupid brain that couldn't realise sooner that he was the one that was right.

I sighed wearily and jumped onto my head, my head into the pillow. Does he remember something?

"I wonder," I said aloud to an empty room.

* * *

I nervously brought my shaking hand up to the door. I grabbed the hand and mentally scolded myself. Why was I so nervous? It may be a bit awkward, that's understandable but shaking with nervousness is just stupid! Snap out of it Mizu!

I shook my head wildly. I took a deep breath. Calm down you baka. I raised my hand again. I tightened it into a fist to stop it shaking. Calm down! I knocked. Twice. The door opened soon after.

"Mizu-Chaaan!" Natsuki exclaimed embracing me. I winced with the tight hug but smiled anyway.

"Hey Na-Chan," I said weakly.

"Natsuki, you're killing her," a voice stated.

"Hey Syo-kun," I said without even seeing him. It was easy to recognise his voice after all. He put me down and turned to Syo.

"Don't be silly Syo-Chan, I'd never hurt Mizu!" Natsuki said smiling. Syo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said.

"Oh Syo-Chan, you're so cute when you try to act all nonchalant!" Natsuki exclaimed hugging him. Syo began waving his hands and yelling in protest.

"Let go Natsuki! Put me down! This isn't funny!" he yelled. I giggled.

"Hey Na-Chan, can you put Syo-kun down please?" I asked sweetly. He was bound to leave Syo alone if I started acting cute.

"Oh Mizu-Chan! So cute! So adorable!" he said as he grabbed his camera and took pictures. I giggled and smiled.

"You're a natural Mizu-Chan!" he exclaimed happily. I happily stood there but that didn't last long because stars began to dance in front of my eyes from all the seemingly simultaneous flashes. I blinked a couple times.

"Em, Na-Chan?" I said.

"Hmmm?" he said pausing.

"Do you mind if I borrow Syo-kun for a while? We need to work on an assignment," I told him. He was thoughtful for a second.

"Okay, but promise you'll come back after Mizu-Chaaan!" he said cheerfully. I nodded.

"Right," I replied smiling brightly. The camera flashed. Oh Natsuki.

* * *

"Right sooo-" I started as we walked along the grass. Syo had his hands in his pockets. He looked up when I started talking and met my brown orbs head on.

"You're amazing, Mizu," he stated. I could feel the heat begin to radiate off my face.

"E- eh?" I stammered in embarrassment.

"You got Natsuki to stop taking pictures I mean, when I tell him to stop he just keeps taking them," Syo said, looking as if he was remembering something annoying. I giggled.

"Na-Chan means no harm," I said simply, breathing in deeply as I tried to swallow the strange feeling of disappointment concerning his answer. The air had a slight autumn feel to it.

"No harm. Seriously? His 'friendly' hugs are so bone crushing they could strangle you, his cooking is so horrible you'd die simply from being near it and he forces me into girl's clothes!" Syo exclaimed. My eyes widened at the last part and Syo blushed tremendously like he hadn't meant to say that. I giggled.

"All the same, Na-Chan is Na-Chan. He's just being himself Syo-kun. What more can you ask of him?" I asked him.

"A little less of 'being himself' could brighten up my day," he stated rolling his eyes before linking his hands at the back of his head and closing his eyes.

"Anyway, any ideas for the assignment?" I asked. He cracked open an eye at me.

"Well, I was thinking since you do both courses we could do a duet but whatever you like," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're supposed to do the assignment together Syo-kun, I can't make all the decisions on what we do!" I exclaimed. He gave me a 'mm' of acknowledgement.

I narrowed my eyes. You asked for it. I, unfortunately for you, know the things that annoy you the most, Kurusu Syo. I smirked. I grabbed his hat and sprinted away with it and started yelling.

"Syo-Chan's cute, Syo-Chan's cute!" I chanted. I hear him yell and race after me. I smiled in glee and continued chanting my little song. Luckily for me, I had tablets to take to keep my heart in check, after being at the hospital, so I was able to endure the running.

It made me miss it. Being healthy. But I don't have regrets. I knew I wouldn't. Funny, considering I was only five at the time. I heard Syo not far behind.

"Mizu-san get back here!" he yelled. I laughed.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I replied, glancing behind me just in time to see him smirk competitively. I smirked myself. I saw a tree just ahead, right by the waters edge. It had long branches that jutted in every direction including out over the river.

I put on an extra burst of speed and I reached the tree quick. I thanked Kami I wasn't wearing a skirt seeing as I had changed. I grabbed a lower branch and pulled myself up. I grabbed the next one and the next one until there was no way he could get me.

He looked up at me in annoyance. Like I said, I know all his weaknesses/ things that annoy him. I climbed out onto the edge of a branch and sat with my legs dangling down.

"Mizu-san, for Kami's sake come down!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"You'll have to come get me then Syo-kun!" I said smiling cheerfully and innocently. He looked at me nervously. I edged over further, patting the branch.  
"There's space, come on!" I said smiling brightly.

He looked like he wanted to glare at me but didn't as it may have been a dead giveaway about his fear of heights. What he didn't know was I already knew about that. He sighed impatiently.

"Mizu-san, can I have my hat?" he asked. I shook my head and leaned over at him.

"Are you going to contribute to our assignment?" I asked in a singsong voice. He sighed before nodding slowly.

"Great!" I said before turning. Now how to get down. I reached for the branch above me and I held on as to lower myself down but the branch snapped as I put my foot on it, leaving me hanging on by only the branch.

My body dangling dangerously from it. My eyes widened and I then heard it. The rushing of water. The river. The river was below me. And I couldn't swim. The river wasn't exactly known for it's shallowness either.

"Mizu-san!" Syo exclaimed, "Hang on!"

"I- I," I stuttered, my nerves grabbing hold of me. My mind went blank as I grew scared.

"Mizu-san!" Syo said. He couldn't help. He couldn't climb up and pull me back up. Not with his fear of heights.

"M- my hand," I whispered as my fingers lost their grip on the rough bark. Gravity took hold of me. And I fell. I didn't scream. For a moment. My eyes met Syo's for a second, his lips shaping my name. I opened my mouth but before I could utter a sound, I smacked against the surface of the water and fell.

Water rushed into my mouth and lungs. I couldn't cough it out. I couldn't breathe. A splash followed. My heart rate was speeding up, racing. Bubbles floated from my mouth. My body stung red where I hit the surface of the water. Everything is tinted blue. My eyes are closing. Am I dying? Breaths wouldn't come. There was no oxygen here. Am I still falling? Why is the surface coming to me?

I felt my head come out of the water but I still couldn't breathe. I was dragged to the edge and pulled out of the water. Voices. Blurry. I choked and coughed and spluttered. The water came, followed by vomit. I felt someone touch my shoulder, lightly.

I think they said something, but I couldn't hear them. I blinked and weakly tried to stand up. I failed miserably but thankfully was saved the embarrassment of falling over by someone putting my arm around their shoulders. One hand held my arm around their neck and another was around my waist. Supporting me. I mentally thanked them.

"I- I'm fine," I choked out. Okay yes, I'm obviously not fine but it's pointless worrying about me. It's much easier if no one cares. I always find myself in dangerous situations where I could die so really it'd be easier if no one cared and then when I do die.

No one will get hurt. They said something. I made out the words 'baka' and 'stupid' and 'not okay!' so I'm going to presume it's some poor soul who's wasting their time caring for me. In a way it was easier with no friends.

You had no one to hurt.

I tried taking a step but they stopped me and I frowned. For Kami's sake this is ridiculous.

"Leave me be!" I muttered stubbornly. Clearly, they were equally as stubborn. It was muffled but it was a clear 'no way' to me. I scowled angrily and made a weak attempt to escape their grip. No such luck.

Their grip was firm as they supported me. Still keeping their grip and strong as it had been, they turned and made their way in the direction of the dorms with me. At least I think it was the dorms.

"Baka why can't you leave me alone?" I scowled, meaning for them to hear me. I heard them chuckle lightly in amusement. I scowled again.

"I'm not weak," I stated.

"I didn't say you were," they replied, the voice still muffled ever so slightly. I couldn't put my finger on who exactly it was. My head still wasn't exactly clear.

"You're treating me like I am," I told them.

"No I'm not baka Mizu-san. I'm treating you like you nearly drowned you baka. I told you to be careful," they said to me. I realised then. Syo? It was only when he talked again I realised I'd said his name aloud.

"Did you only just realise it was me Mizu-san? Maybe I should take you to the infirmary, just to be safe," he said, pausing for a moment. I shook my head.

"No way am I going there," I said giving him a look. His lips twitched and I frowned.

"What?" I asked, my voice low. I tried not to sound confused.

"It's just…" he began trailing off.

"Just what?" I said. He smiled.

"You're one stubborn girl," he stated. If I could glare at him I would but I couldn't. I could never get truly mad at Syo. Never had either.

"Can we just go back to my dorm?" I requested, looking away from his amused electric blue orbs. He was silent for a moment.

"Promise to stay in bed for the rest of the night?" he questioned. I was feeling too weary at this stage to argue so I simply nodded my head. He smiled and brought me to my dorm, as promised.

"Thank you Syo-kun," I said quietly as he helped me sit. He smiled but then his expression turned confused.

"For what?" he asked puzzled. I gave him and small smiled before I flung my arms around his neck. His shoulders were tense from surprise but lost it after a moment. I buried my head in his shoulder and his arms went awkwardly around me.

"Everything," I whispered into his shoulder. I knew what he was thinking. What exactly did that mean?

Was it for saving my life?

For bringing me back here?

For supporting me?

Or simply for these few seconds?

I'm not exactly sure either.

But it didn't matter. I was here. With Syo. These few seconds made me forget everything. Nothing else mattered. But this. And for some reason it felt like my heart was crying out in pain for some reason I wasn't aware of. Like it was begging me not to get hurt. But... Syo would never hurt me. Never.

"Sorry your clothes got wet," I mumbled. I felt his chest vibrate with a light chuckle.

* * *

**Chappy six, is here! I liked writing this chapter for some reason, not sure why. Sorry if you guys feel like she keeps getting all hurt and in danger too close together. I just liked the idea for reasons that will be clear, in the next chapter XD Review, it means alot :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own it, never will, and dang it's depressing :P**

**FrozenC ^_^**


	7. 7- I Don't Even Know Anymore

**Chapter seven:**

**I Don't Even Know Anymore-**

"Come on Mizu-Chan!" Yuri exclaimed, growing impatient. I shook my head stubbornly and averted my eyes away, embarrassed. My cheeks were an obvious pink.

"What's the big fuss?" Sora-san asked. My eyes flickered to the sight before me. I thought it was pretty obvious what the fuss was about.

"It's probably not even that bad," Akiyama-san added quietly.

"That's not the reason," I muttered quietly.

"What?" Yuri asked.

"That's not the reason," I repeated. She still had a confused expression.

"What?!" she asked yet again.

"That's not the reason I won't take it!" I exclaimed, flustered. It looked as if the meaning of what I'd said dawned on Yuri and Akiyama-san. Sora still came across as puzzled though. Yuri turned and pointed a finger at the group.

"Right, the lot of you boys out! You're annoying the patient!" Yuri said. Okay, I take it back, Yuri didn't get the meaning of what I said.

"N- n- n- no! Yuri, that's not what I meant! It's just that you're all here and- and it's weird and you're trying to give me medicine when I could do it myself and not that I even need it, I mean I'm perfectly fine-!" I babbled. Syo walked over and put a hand on my forehead which made me pause and turn redder.

"You have a fever," he stated before putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards the door.

"We should go," he said. Natsuki, Otoya and Ren followed him after a moment.

"I'll see you later Mizu," Syo said smiling, before disappearing.

"Mizu-Chan! You need to get better, okay? Take care of her Aki-Chan!" Natsuki exclaimed. Akiyama-san nodded at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Get well soon," Otoya said cheerily. I nodded with a smile.

"Hmm, is that a blush I see rather than a fever?" Ren questioned with a wink. I pursed my lips out in a huff. Severely embarrassed, I didn't watch them go.

"Well spotted Ren, I don't have a fever," I muttered, under my breath, my face still warm_. I was just embarrassed, especially when Syo touched me like that, _I added mentally, cringing harder. Suddenly, I felt ice-cold water get dumped on my head_._ I shrieked in surprise and looked up to see Sora giving me a blank look.

"Why'd you do that?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"He said she had a fever," she replied in a monotone voice. I saw Akiyama-san sweatdrop.

"But now she might get a cold Kanpekina-Chan! Quick Mizu-Chan! Go get a shower! We'll dry off the bed," Yuri said dragging me out of the bed. My hair was damp and droplets clung to my lashes. Drops made their way down my face like tears.

She pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door. A second later, clothes underwear and two towels were thrown in, the door slamming straight away. I heard the bedroom room open and close, someone must have left. I sighed deeply. They overreact WAY too much.

I quickly undressed; the clothes clinging to me uncomfortably, their damp making me shiver with cold. I quickly stepped in the shower and turned it on. The hot water and steam warmed me up right away. I felt the tension leave my body as I relaxed while scrubbing shampoo into my scalp. I think it was just what I needed, right now. To relax and take it easy.

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

I know. I knew it from the second I saw him. I don't know how no one else suspected it. How they all accepted that he was HAYATO's twin brother. Ichinose Tokiya is HAYATO.

I just know it.

He can lie to me if he wants, but I know it's just that. A lie. I've always been honest. Brutally in fact. I can't lie to people. If people want the truth I'll give it to them. I'm also good at detecting lies. I hate people who lie. I liked HAYATO before.

His songs were beautiful, but something's amiss. His songs aren't the same as they were. It has something to do with him attending Saotome, and I want to know what it is. I want answers. I want the truth. And I'll get them. He hasn't got me fooled like the rest. He thinks he does, but he doesn't.

_**Flashback-**_

_I watched the pink haired girl walk away, hesitantly. She was so stupid. To believe him when he was obviously lying. How naïve could you get? She irritated me to an extent. I waited until she disappeared back inside before stepping out. I adjusted my glasses on my nose._

_"Why did you lie to her?" I asked out loud. He turned, slightly startled before concealing it behind a frozen mask. He gave me an icy look. I met it with one of my own._

_"I didn't lie," he replied. I knew then. He wasn't going to admit it. I had to get proof. I had to prove it. I wouldn't be able to rest until I knew for sure. Best to be smart about it, than let him suspect me._

_"O- Oh, my mistake. I- it's just that you look so much like HAYATO, I thought w- well," I stammered. Beat that, my eyes said. Lie some more, why don't you._

_"Whatever," he muttered before turning back to the lake. With his back to me, I let myself smile a bit. I think that'll do for now._

**_End Flashback._**

Which brings me to this. I don't know how I ended up here, reading. I got bored following him I suppose, so I left it for a day. I yawned, putting my hand over my mouth to hide it. He wasn't in the library anymore. I figured as much.

I wonder how that girl in my class Tsuki Mizu is? Rumors were she was in the hospital before she came back today, and I heard people saying in hushed voices not an hour ago that she nearly drowned in the river after classes were over. Of course, I'd ask her myself tomorrow. I didn't trust rumors. Weren't dependable enough sources.

I shut the book closed and put it back on the shelf. I turned and began walking back towards my room. I want answers, and I want them badly. And when I want something badly, I'll do anything I have to do to obtain it. I Hinamori Sakura will get the truth, Ichinose Tokiya.

* * *

**Mizu's P.O.V.**

"Syo-kun!" I exclaimed into the phone excitedly.

"What is it Mizu-san?" he asked, clearly eager to know what I wanted to tell him.

"I have a melody for our song!" I replied, mentally bouncing up and down in joy.

"Were you working on that when I told you to rest!?" he asked me, his voice tinted with annoyance.

"Nope, I was relaxing," I said grinning. The line was silent for a moment, representing his confusion.

"Then…" he said trailing off. I wasn't exactly sure how to tell him how I came up with the melody.

"Well… I muttered suddenly feeling hesitant about telling him.

"Mizu-san, were you working on it?!" he asked, going back to his previous assumption.

"No Syo-kun! For Kami's sake, I got it when I was taking a shower!" I yelled. I cringed as I tried to imagine his reaction.

"Okay then, as long as you swear you weren't working on it…" he muttered. I smiled.

"So you can come-" I started.

"No chance Mizu-san. You promised you'd stay in bed for the rest of the day, remember?" he said, his voice teasing me. I growled and fell back on the bed.

"Fine you win, straight away tomorrow though!" I retorted. He chuckled.

"Sure thing, I'll come over later if you like, NOT TO WORK THOUGH!" he emphasized the last part just so I knew he wasn't giving in to my pleading. I laughed.

"I'd like that Syo-kun," I grinned.

"Ja ne then Mizu-san," he said.

"Bye Syo-kun," I replied. The line went dead after a few seconds. I grinned goofily for a second before frowning. Why was I so happy that he was coming over? It's not like it was that big of a deal. I felt my stomach do a backflip. Was I sick? What's this feeling?

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

"Onee-Chan!" she exclaimed as I walked in. I smiled.

"Hey Yui," I replied ruffling her hair lightly. She giggled.

"How are you?" I asked sitting down in the hard white plastic chair.

"I'm good, how are you Onee-Chan? How's music school?" she enquired eagerly. I smiled.

"It's a lot of fun Yui. There are a lot of nice people there," I replied.

"Onee-Chan is so nice and pretty and has a beautiful voice!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you," I said smiling gently. She grinned. I swear. You wouldn't know. You wouldn't be able to tell if she wasn't here.

"I did a new drawing since yesterday," she said, clearly eager.

"Really?! Can I see?" I asked, sounding excited. She laughed.

"Of course you can Onee-Chan!" she said taking a sketchpad off the bedside locker and flicking through the pages.

"It looks like I may have to buy you a new one soon," I commented making her giggle. She stopped and turned the sketchpad around to show me the sketch. It was beautiful. She was so talented. It was of a woman sitting on a small raft drifting along a river with masses of foliage around it.

"It's amazing Yui," I said, mouth open in awe.

"Really?!" she asked. I nodded. She smiled.

"Will you sing for me Onee-Chan?" she asked. I nodded and sang. I sang until her eyes drooped and she had fallen into a peaceful sleep. I pulled the covers of the bleach white covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead softly. I murmured a goodbye and walked out of the room.

My little sister. She's only nine. She doesn't deserve to have been stuck in hospital for the past year. She doesn't deserve any of this, a life of sickness.

She doesn't deserve to be dying.

I can't fail at this school. I need this. So that I can pay for the surgery that will save her life. Give her a better life, where she can be happier. I'll do anything to give her that. But until then, I'm just going to have to put up with as many jobs as I can handle.

* * *

**Mizu's P.O.V.**

"What do you think?" I asked as I finished humming the melody. He smiled.

"It's perfect," he replied grinning.

"So I was thinking, if it started with keyboard and then we could bring in some guitar after a bit and-" I started, feeling excited.

"Mizu-san," he said with a warning tone in his voice. I pouted.

"But Syo-kun," I said, giving him big eyes. He chuckled.

"No chance shorty," he said laughing. I pouted more and crossed my arms in a huff. He laughed more at me. I started laughing too after a minute. What can I say? His laugh was practically contagious. Well, I thought it was.

I then heard the light pitter patter of rain on the window. Droplets trailed down the window, like tears. I rested my head on my arms which, lay crossed on the windowsill. I watched the droplets race against each other to the bottom.

What's wrong with me? This feeling. It warms me. Yet, I feel strange. It's like I have butterflies in my stomach, and my heart is doing backflips or something. What is it? And why is it only there when Syo is around? Why is it so intense, now that we're alone? It's different, to how it used to be. How it used to be…

"Hey Mizu-san, are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" Syo's voice broke out over the silence uncertainly.

"I- I'm fine," I replied, my voice breaking. I turned and gave him a smile, closing my eyes. Only when I turned back to the window and saw my reflection did I notice the tears steadily leaking from my eyes. I laughed quietly, my voice suddenly hoarse.

"Mizu-san…" Syo said quietly. I turned around to lean against the wall. I wrapped my arms around my legs which were tucked up to my chest. I buried my head in them.

"I- I don't know Syo-kun. I don't know what's wrong with me Syo-Chan!" I said breaking down, sobs escaping my throat. My breath hitched when I realized I'd just called him Syo-Chan.

"For Kami's sake Mizu-san," he said with a sigh. I froze as I felt him pull me into his chest, his arms go around me. I looked up at his face. His cheeks were dusted bright pink and his eyes were averted with embarassment.

"Y- you can cry i- if you need to. W- we can stay like this until then if you want," he stammered. My eyes were like saucers. I smiled then.

"Thanks Syo," I whispered, slowly leaning in against his chest. I closed my eyes, unconsciously falling further and further into sleep by the second. Only one more tear fell.

* * *

**Syo's P.O.V.**

It was only when her breathing slowed down that I realised. Frowning I looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, her face peaceful, the only movements were that of her chest when she breathed. I sighed.

Oh Mizu-san. I can't really go now that you're asleep because Akiyama-san isn't here. Plus I don't have the heart to wake her. Oh well. I leaned back against her pillow, slowly so she wouldn't wake.

I cringed as she snuggled closer unconsciously. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing when she began mumbling incoherently. I froze at the few words I could make out.

"Why can't you remember me Syo-Chan? Don't leave me! Don't go! Not again!" she cried and began to shake as she clutched my shirt with her hand.

What- what have I forgotten? What have I done? Have I hurt her this much? Have I been the one that hurt her so much? How can she even stand to be around me? To look at me? I've clearly hurt her so much…

What have I done?

* * *

**Just finished this chapter, could not resist putting it up early! So here we are. Have I peaked your interest much? Or at all? Oh well! Thanks for reading! Thanks to my dear reviewers! Here's a kiss from your fav character! Thanks for favourites and follows too ^_^ Dun dun dun, what will Syo say when she wakes up? Who knows, I don't :/ I'm sure I'll have it figured out by next week! ^_^**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**Review replies:**

**Chapter 5-**

**Convictxx11- Sorry I'm only replying to your review now, I forgot to do review reply last time ^_^ thank you very much for your review, I hope you like the last chapter and this one especially :)**

**Chapter 6-**

**Cindy2906- Haha, here's the next chapter for you! :) hope you liked it.**

**Day-** **Thanks for that, and here you have what happens next! :) hope you liked it :D**

**XxxxxxxxX**

**Disclaimer- Me no own the anime :3**

**FrozenC! ;D**


	8. 8- Split Personality

**Chapter Eight:**

**Split Personality -**

**Chiyo's P.O.V.-**

"It was very kind of you to walk with me Shinomiya-san," I said quietly to the boy who was cheerily humming as he walked happily beside me.

"It's fine Aki-Chan! After all, it wouldn't be safe to let you walk back by yourself, I mean I doubt there are many who could resist the temptation of someone so cute!" he exclaimed, his face half serious, half… his usual cheery expression I suppose.

"Thank you? Though, I'm sure that there aren't any boys interested in me," I replied.

"Why would there not? You're really cute Aki-Chan! With your big eyes and pretty hair," he told me. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable. Why was he so nice to me?

"I reckon that you're the only one that would think such things. Can you please just call me by my first name too Shinomiya-san? It's odd to have a nickname using my surname," I told him.

"Okay Chi-Chan!" he replied. I smiled a tiny bit. "And that's not true! You're very attractive!" he exclaimed.

I froze. Slowly I moved my gaze to meet his. He looked at me with wide eyes as if he was surprised by what he had just said also. His face was red, much the colour of what I presumed mine was. I blinked, not sure if I should say something. Trying to gather myself I opened my mouth to speak.

"Did you just say that you think I'm attractive, Shinomiya-san?" I asked. Stupid thing to say, I realise but I had to make sure I heard him right. I'm pretty shocked right now.

"I- I think so," he murmured. I wanted to facepalm. He said it didn't he! How can he not know if he said it or not! Kami, I'm all over the place now.

"Shi- Shinomiya-san," I whispered. He frowned.

"Y- yes?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Y- you shouldn't b- be leaning close t- to me. I- if anyone saw, they'd g- get the wrong i- idea and then there's the no r-r- romance rule," I said cringing. His eyes widened with realisation as he turned away.

"Ri- right. We should keep walking," he said. I nodded and looked away avoiding his gaze as we walked the rest of the way.

"Again thank you," I said as I went to open the door.

"I- it's no problem. I'll just see if Syo-Chan is done here with Mizu-Chan," Natsuki replied. I nodded opening the door. Only to see Kurusu-kun lying on Mizu's bed asleep with her curled up against his chest. I shook my head. Those two.

"We should probably wake them," I commented.

"Why?" Shinomiya-san asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I refuse to sleep in the same room as a male," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Why though?" he continued. I sighed quietly.

"Even though I highly doubt that Kurusu Syo would attempt to take advantage of me, I despise the idea of someone I do not know properly or believe I can trust seeing me first thing in the morning," I said to him.

"But why?" You've got to be kidding me!

"Because Shinomiya Natsuki I only want a man who thinks I'm the most beautiful person in the world to see me sleep and when I wake up because then I will know that he is truly in love with me, and I must love that person too! Because I hold absolutely no feelings for Kurusu Syo it would not be right!" I exclaimed. Natsuki blinked.

"That's loyal of you in a sense," he commented, "Can I take a picture first? They're both so cute!" he continued grinning cheerily.

"Help yourself," I said with a sigh before turning to go over to my bed. I took out pyjamas. As I was taking them out Shinomiya-san called my name. I looked up. Just as I did a flash blinded me. I frowned and rubbed my eyes.

"Why'd you take a picture of me Shinomiya-san?" I asked.

"Because I like taking pictures of cute things!" he exclaimed happily before turning back to Mizu's bed. I sighed before going into our bathroom to get changed. I yawned as I put the toothpaste on the brush.

Kami, who knew showing Shinomiya-san how to cook without poisoning anyone would be so much work. He's so innocent too, it's hard to actually explain to him that his way of cooking could get someone sick. I exited the bathroom to find Kurusu-kun saying goodnight to Mizu. Something was up. I was sure of it.

"You two were so cute like that!" Shinomiya-san exclaimed. I heard Kurusu-kun sigh in exasperation.

"Whatever, let's just go Natsuki," he mumbled walking past me to the door.

"Is something wrong Syo-Chan?" Shinomiya-san asked, his confusion at Kurusu-kun's attitude obvious. Kurusu-kun didn't turn to meet anyone's eyes.

"Nothing," he answered as he opened the door. I wasn't exactly an experienced social person but even I could tell that it was pretty clear something was wrong.

I doubted Shinomiya-san wanted to have an argument with Kurusu-kun. I mean Shinomiya-san hates conflict from what I've gathered about him. I watched Kurusu-kun, his shoulders were tense and he was biting his lip slightly. I frowned. Did I miss something?

"Nothing," he repeated before opening the door and walking out. The door slammed slightly behind him. He obviously didn't plan on waiting for Shinomiya-san. I saw Shinomiya-san's hurt face out of the corner of my eye.

It was suspicious how Kurusu-kun had acted. He always got annoyed at Shinomiya-san but I don't think he would ever intentionally hurt him. He's just stubborn and hot-headed. And I know something happened. It's obvious. Shinomiya-san scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to give Mizu a bright smile.

"Sorry about Syo-Chan Mizu, he's probably just tired!" Shinomiya-san said trying to make up an excuse. Mizu smiled at him replying that it was fine. It probably wasn't. Maybe she knows why he's so bothered over... whatever it is that's bothering him.

"Bye Chi-Chan!" Shinomiya-san said cheerily as he opened the door. Or tried to say it cheerily. I wasn't convinced. I wonder what will happen when he goes back to his room?

"Ja ne Shinomiya-san," I replied quietly, still dwelling on my thoughts. He pouted.

"I told you to use my first name so many times Chi-Chan! Why won't you?" he complained.

"Because I don't know you very well," I said simply. He pouted more.

"But we're friends aren't we Chi-Chan!" he exclaimed. I wanted to sigh in annoyance but... Shinomiya-san is probably hurt enough over Kurusu-kun.

"Sure," I said with a sigh and gave him a small forced smile.

"Yay! That's great, you really made me worry there Chi-Chan!" Shinomiya-san said with a slight scolding tone. It made me really smile a bit.

"So will you use my first name Chi-Chan?" he asked giving me puppy dog eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Okay then Shino- Natsuki-san," I said correcting myself.

"Great!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a 'friendly embrace.'

"See you tomorrow Chi-Chan! Mizu-Chan!" he said happily before releasing me. I gave him a small nervous smile before he practically bounded out the door. I wonder if he'll say anything to Kurusu-kun? Probably.

"You and Na-Chan seem to have gotten close," Mizu commented.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"He likes you alot," she said with a small smile. It didn't meet her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked away, sitting back down on the bed. I sat down on my own and crossed my legs up on it.

"I don't know," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I woke up Syo-kun was giving out to Na-Chan about taking pictures and something. When he saw I was awake, he turned to me, but... It was like there was something he wanted to say I'm not sure... then you came out of the bathroom and he said goodnight. He wouldn't look me straight in the eye. Then, well I guess you know the rest," she finished with a sigh before tucking her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Sorry," I said quietly. If I hadn't come out of the bathroom that time... Maybe Kurusu-kun wouldn't have left like that and Shinomiya-san and Mizu-san wouldn't be so hurt over his actions.

"It's not your fault Akiyama-san," Mizu-san replied trying to give me a reassuring smile. I looked at her expression.

"You're not telling something," I stated. She looked up at me in surprise, but then back down quickly.

"Well... I think I might have said something in my sleep that made him act like that," she mumbled. I gave her an interested look.

"Do you know..." I said trailing off. She shook her head.

"I don't know what I said. But..." she replied, hesitantly.

"But?" I said questioningly. She avoided my eyes.

"The dream... Well... It's a long story," she said. I rested my chin on my hands.

"I'm not busy," I stated. She looked at me in surprise.

"Well, you see... Syo and I. We're childhood friends," she said. I looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "But Kurusu-kun doesn't act like..."

"That's the thing," she continued sadly, "Syo- Syo, d- doesn't remember m- me," she said, her voice breaking.

"W- what happened?" I asked, my already big eyes like saucers. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"It- It. Well, the doctors didn't realise that it would happen. They're still not sure why but well... He got amnesia, as a side effect," she said, her voice laced with sadness.

"A side effect?" I questioned. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"When we were both only five, Na-Chan was seven at the time by the way..." she explained it all. Her voice breaking here and there. Her face was tear stained when she finished. I couldn't believe it. She did that? For Kurusu-kun? I think I underestimated how much she truly cares for him, this I mean... I wonder does Shinomiya-san know?

"Mizu-san," I said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not like you did-" she started.

"No. I'm really truly sorry Mizu-san," I said giving her sad look. I walked over to where she sat curled up. I gave her a small comforting smile and patted her on the back.

"If you ever to talk about it Mizu-san, I- I'm here, okay?" I told her. She looked up at me with a thankful smile.

"Thank you Chiyo-san," she said before putting her arms around me and crying her heart out. I put a hand on her back. I think all she wanted, and needed right now was to cry before she could do anything else.

* * *

My chin rested in my hands as I stared straight ahead, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I was tired. I knew I had slight bags under my eyes. They weren't very noticeable I don't think but they were there. I hadn't slept much last night.

Not after what Mizu-san told me.

I feel so bad for her. She's around him so much at the moment. Does it not hurt? It must. Yet she smiles so brightly around him. I wonder, does she have feelings for Kurusu-kun? It would make sense I suppose. I looked down at my empty desk.

Even though it wasn't really anything to do with me, I felt so bad for Mizu-san. She's practically had to deal with all these feelings by herself. From what I've discovered Shinomiya-san was her only friend after her and Kurusu-kun lost contact. And he doesn't even know the full story apparently.

I ran a hand through my hair. I have an assignment I need to focus on and yet. I looked out the window. All I can do is worry. I have this gut feeling. And it's not good. I sighed, suddenly feeling ridiculously depressed over the whole thing.

"Akiyama-san?" a voice said. I looked up.

"Ah, Hanari-san. Is there something you need?" I asked the dark haired boy who had spoken to me. He shook his head, a light blush appearing. I wanted to frown. Why was he blushing? I just asked him a question after all.

"I- I was just wondering a- about our assignment Akiyama-san," he said to me. Hanari Naoki is the composer I'm doing my assignment with. He's quiet and reserved, one could say he's even more shy and quiet than me. He has dark brown hair and liquid gold eyes.

"Ah, do you wish to work on it today?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I thought of a melody you might like. I think it fits," he said with a small smile. I nodded.

"Okay, anytime or place in particular?" I questioned.

"If you want we could work on it in my room, I have my keyboard and other equipment in there," he offered. I nodded.

"Okay, what time suits?"

"You could come after you eat in the cafeteria, so about six or seven?" he said.

"Sure, we can walk there after eating if that's okay," I replied.

"Okay then!" he said giving me a smile. I returned it with a small one before turning around to face the front, only not to see the board but a mass of curly blonde hair and glasses.

"Shinomiya-san why are up in my face?" I stated bored.

"Neh, Chi-Chan! You said you'd call me by my first name from now on remember!" he exclaimed, sounding offended nearly. I sighed.

"Yes I remember," I replied with my bored expression.

"Then why don't you call me it!" he complained.

"I forgot," was my blunt reply.

"Good morning Akiyama-san," greeted a voice.

"Oh, good morning Kanpekina-san. How are you?" I replied to the teal haired girl.

"Fine, and you?" she asked in return.

"Tired," I said hiding a yawn behind my hand.

"Any particular reason?" she questioned. Mizu's confession flashed into my head.

"No... Just couldn't sleep," I told her. I wanted to get off the topic. I really needed to distract myself. I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering back to Mizu-san. What she did for him... And yet he forgot her... She's so forgiving, really.

"Hi Nanami-Chan, Tomochika-Chan," I said to the two pink haired girls who had just entered the room.

"Good morning Akiyama-san," Nanami replied with a bright smile. Apparently, she and Otoya were doing well on their assignment. That was good to hear.

"Heya Chiyo-Chan!" Tomochika said, hyperactive as usual. I gave them a smile.

"Morning everyone!" Otoya said coming up to us. There was various 'hi's' and 'good mornings' in reply.

"Hey Otoya-kun, who's that girl with Masato?" Tomochika asked. Otoya turned to look at Hijirikawa Masato, who sat down the back. There was a girl with orange hair chatting animatedly to him.

"He didn't say anything to me about her, is her name Kurosaki Emiko?" Otoya asked.

"I think its Kurosawa Emiko actually," I added. Natsuki agreed. He sat next to Hijirikawa-kun after all.

"I wonder what she's talking to Masa-Chan about?" Natsuki mentioned. I shrugged as did everyone else.

"So how are you all doing on your assignment?" Nanami asked cheerily. Everyone replied with various positive answers except Kanpekina-san.

"Is yours not going well Sora-Chan?" Tomochika asked.

"It's nothing. We're just having a hard time picking a melody," she replied, with a distant look. I'm not sure she's really tuned in right now anyways. Something seems to be bothering her.

"I like you a lot Hijirikawa Masato! I believe I have a crush on you!" a voice exclaimed. I turned around and looked behind me in surprise.

The girl who'd being talking to Hijirikawa-kun earlier was standing beside him, one hand on her hip the other forward pointing at him. She had a very determined expression. Hijirikawa-kun had stopped whatever he was doing to look at her, his eyes slightly wide, as he tried to hide his shock.

"Doesn't she remember the no romance rule?" someone whispered.

"I know, is she stupid or something?" another replied.

There was more low whispers. They didn't even seem to make the girl, Kurosawa Emiko, flinch at all. She paid them no heed. The girl then smiled at him before skipping over to her seat and sitting down. She giggled to herself before excitedly waiting for Ringo-sensei to come. I blinked. That was unexpected. What a straightforward person.

"Wow," Natsuki commented. I nodded slowly. Kami, I'd never be able to do something like that.

"That's really brave," Tomochika breathed. We nodded.

"It's a bit sad about the no romance rule really," Nanami mentioned.

"Why do you say that Nanami-Chan?" Ittoki-kun asked.

"Well, if you like someone, it's not possible to do anything about it really," Haruka briefly explained.

"That's true," Tomochika agreed.

"What do you think about it, Sora-Chan?" Natsuki asked her. She looked up from the sheet she'd been doing something on, sliding papers over to cover it as she did.

"I have no interest in anything romance-related. Why should the rule bother me? I'm only focused on succeeding as an idol, nothing more," she answered bluntly.

"Neh, but Sora-san, you need to be able to put heart into your songs. How can you do that if you've no interest in romance," Tomochika asked her in disbelief. Kanpekina-san averted her eyes.

"I have something I can sing with heart for. As for romance, the rule is there and it's unchangeable. It's a waste of time to complain," she said, a cold and harsh tone creeping into her voice. I wonder what this 'something' is? She's never mentioned her family before now that I think about it. I guess it's not my business though.

"Are you okay Kanpekina-Chan?" Ittoki-kun asked her. If she planned to reply she didn't get to because at that moment Ringo-sensei bounded into the classroom. His light pink curls bounced and light blue eyes sparkled with excitement. As usual.

"Good morning everyone!" he exclaimed. I still can't really get around the fact that 'he's' actually a man.

"Good morning Ringo-sensei," was the reply, some sounding more eager than others. I sat in front of Shinomiya-san. To my right was Kanpekina-san, in front of her being Ittoki-kun. The girl who'd just confessed to Hijirikawa-kun was in the same row as me, I noticed, two seats to my left, by the window.

I saw her eager look out of the corner of my eye. She'd just confessed, and yet. She was acting like nothing had happened. Even though, people had been whispering things about her after it. And she must've heard them. I'm sure she did. But it's like she's not bothered by them at all.

"I hope all of your assignments are going well! Don't forget the recording will be next week! It's good preparation for the exam at the end of first term!" he continued, sounding excited. I'm still surprised about that. I wonder who I could do it with?

Now that I think about it, I wonder how Mizu will do the exam at the end of first term. After all, she's studying both courses so... Hopefully it won't be too hard to find a partner. We can pair up with anyone from any class. We're supposed to get to know people that we could pair up with but... I'm not sure if that'll be easy for me...

"Chiyo-Chan! Please pay attention!" Ringo sensei exclaimed. I quickly snapped out of it.

"H- hai. Gomenai, Ringo-sensei," I replied quietly. Heat rose to my cheeks as I felt gazes on me.

"Are you okay Chi-Chan?" I heard Shinomiya-san say quietly behind me. I nodded my head slightly, to indicate so.

"Ringo-sensei," a girl to my left said.

"Yes, is something wrong Yutaka-Chan?"

"Kurosawa-san confessed to Hijirikawa-san before class started," the girl told him.

I wanted to sigh in exasperation. Tsukino Yutaka is one of the 'it' girls. She has her own little group of cronies who do anything to please her. She's rich and pretty, but apparently her talent wasn't enough to get her into S Class, which she was enraged about so I've heard.

She wants to be an idol. She likes making other people's life a misery and I've heard she's obsessed with Jinguji-kun meaning this was an opportunity she couldn't resist. Trying to get Hijirikawa-kun, who doesn't like Jinguji-kun at all, expelled from the academy.

"There aren't any rules against confessing Yutaka-Chan," Ringo-sensei said.

"But what if they're dating?!" Yutaka retorted. This girl. She's like the exact opposite of me. My fists clenched.

"But you know they aren't don't you Tsukino-san? Plus you have no proof that they are," I said meeting her eye. She looked at me, surprised clearly that I had intervened. She met my eyes with a glare.

"Pfft, like anyone cares what you have to say Akiyama-kun. I bet no one would notice or care if you disappeared. Besides why are you bothering to defend someone like Kurosawa-san? It's not like she's anyone special," Yutaka told me, nearly snarling with viciousness. My fists were clenched so tightly, I thought they'd go numb.

"You're wrong. You're wrong! How dare you say that someone else isn't special! How dare you say that when you don't even know someone! You don't know anything about Kurosawa-san! Nothing! Maybe I don't either but I don't say things like that! About anyone! You disgust me! You're vile and manipulative! I may not know Kurosawa-san! I may have never even exchanged a word with her! But I'll tell you this Tsukino Yutaka!

What she just did five minutes ago, was the bravest thing, I have EVER seen anyone do!" I yelled standing, halfway and looking down at her slowly changing facial expressions at each passing word. I was breathing deeply when I was done. All that pent up rage. It was still there.

"Don't let me hear you say anything like that about her ever again," I growled.

"Or what?!" she retorted boldly. I didn't even see her hand move. But the next thing I knew I was kneeling on the ground, my left cheek stinging painfully, and feeling like it was on fire. My fringe hid my face. I let out a laugh.

"That's it Tsukino Yutaka? I can't say I'm impressed. Pathetic," I commented rubbing my cheek. I got back up and sat down, my gaze straight ahead and refusing to waver. I'd gone that far. There wasn't any turning back. I could tell how angry she was right now. She was practically emitting an aura of her rage.

"Sorry for the interruption Ringo-sensei. I take full responsibility for having wasted class time because of my irresponsible actions. Please understand I only stood up for what I felt was right," I said quietly, but still meeting his eyes. Ringo-sensei looked more shocked than anything.

"V- very well then. Yutaka, I believe Chiyo-Chan is correct. You have no proof whatsoever that either Emiko-Chan or Masato-Chan are involved in romantic affairs and seeing as it's not against the rules to tell someone how you feel about them, please allow me to continue my class," Ringo-sensei said, mainly to Tsukino-san.

My cheek was throbbing painfully but I was not going to ask if I could get anything for it. I'd have to take the consequences of my actions. I'm lucky I only got a slap after what I did I suppose. What I did. Why did I do that? I know I've always had a strong sense of right and wrong but...

My reaction, I don't know what came over me. I'm always so quiet, avoid conflict and take what people throw at me just so I can avoid confrontation. I'm quiet, shy and reserved, don't talk around people I don't know or people I'm uncomfortable with.

In fact, I wonder, if Mizu-san hadn't been so kind to me; would I have still done what I just did? I tucked some of my snowy hair behind my right ear.

"My, that looks very sore Chiyo-Chan. Natsuki-Chan, would you accompany Chiyo-Chan to get some ice for her cheek?" Ringo-sensei requested. I looked up in surprise. Why? It's not like I needed the ice.

"I- I'm okay sensei, r- really," I mumbled but he held up a finger.

"Neh, you can't go ruining your pale skin like that Chiyo-Chan, besides it would clash with your eyes," he said with a wink and smile. Why would that bother me though?

"Come on Chi-Chan," Shinomiya-san said to me quietly. I looked up, startled slightly. I hadn't even realised he was waiting for me.

"O- okay," I replied. I got up and followed him to the door, hesitantly, but really, I wasn't exactly getting a chance in the matter in a way. Shinomiya-san closed the door for me when I walked out of the classroom.

"Why did you say that Chi-Chan?" he asked me, his voice low as we walked.

"I- I don't know," was my quiet reply, "but... I don't regret saying it to her. Someone needed to say something."

"Why did it have to be you?"

"Who else was going to say anything? I had to do something to defend her Shinomiya-san. It doesn't even hurt that much," I said quietly my hand going up to my reddened cheek.

"Don't lie," he said. I looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, 'Don't lie'?" I questioned. He looked at me and before I could do anything, he tripped. I looked at the banana peel which had been carelessly left on the ground.

"Are you okay Shinomiya-san?" I asked as I picked up his glasses which had fallen off when he tripped.

"Shinomiya-san? Are you alright?" I repeated, confused he hadn't answered. His hair hid his face from me as he didn't look up.

"Hey Shinomiya-san? Are you hurt or something?" I asked, a tone of worry mixed in. Why wasn't he answering me?

"Shinomiya-san-" I started, putting a hand on his shoulder. The hand I had put on his shoulder was grabbed as was my other arm and pinned to the wall. I looked at my two arms which were pinned with iron grip. I then looked at Shinomiya-san.

"Sh- Shino...miya...-san?" I whispered. He wore a smirk and his eyes were narrowed. Wh- what?

Th- this couldn't be Shinomiya-san. He- he looks different. Not as in without the glasses, but-. If this isn't Shinomiya-san then who-. But then my mind went blank.

As I felt his lips on mine.

Is this Shinomiya-san? I was frozen. I simply couldn't think. I couldn't comprehend anything.

Except... If anyone saw us.

"Na-Chan?! Chiyo-san?!" My eyes widened.

* * *

**Voila! The next chapter! Early update too! What can I say, I'm in an awesome mood XD Dun dun dun, Satsuki has surfaced! Neh, I hope this was interesting ^^ Sorry for the cliffhanger but this chapter was actually beginning to get quite long so I said I'd leave it here for now. Next update should be soon though because I have a ton of ideas for the next few chappys. I hope the change of POV wasn't too confusing for you guys. I stuck to the same POV for the whole chapter because I hoped it'd be easier to follow. I hope it was :) So what did you guys think? Were you like :O or ? or :D. Let me know in a review! Much appreciated XD Oh if anyone is getting confused with my OC's please say so in a review and I'll have a little part to explain in the next chapter for you. Ehmmm, not sure what else to say, so until next time ^^**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Review replies-**

**Cindy2906- Sorry, another cliffhanger ^^ hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one, if not more :3**

**Animefreaks48- Hi convictxx11! ^^ Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)**

**Wild Tempest- Thanks for the comment and the advice. I hope you found this chapter easier to follow XD**

**Day- Yesh, yesh he will. Eventually, but I can't say anything else for now unfortunately ^^ Hope this chapter reached your expectations even though there wasn't really any SyoxMizu :)**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter, you guys rock! :D**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Disclaimer- I don't own uta no Prince-sama, I cry about it every night etc. Ja!**

**FrozenC :3**

**Oh wait I just remembered! If you guys wanna request a particular OC's POV other than Mizu mention in a review please! Arigato mina! ^^**


	9. 9- Results

**Mizu's P.O.V.**

"Arigato," I said to my father. I closed the door of the classroom behind me. I really needed to go toilet. Not being able to hold it, I asked my father, my teacher, ike that's not awkward, if I could go toilet. I walked the halls as I tried to recall where the bathroom was.

Gah, all these stupid hallways looked the exact same! I was hopeless and I mean hopeless at directions. You couldn't give me directions, you'd have to physically get me there. Otherwise I'd end up in the middle of nowhere. I wandered the hallways hoping I'd somehow end up at the bathroom.

Five minutes of walking around and no such luck yet. I sighed in defeat but continued wandering. What good would standing around do after all? Well, if you're talking about me it might be better but I don't want to feel stupid if someone happens upon me. I turned another corner.

And Kami what I saw was something I did not expect to find.

"Na-Chan?! Chiyo-san?!" I squeaked in surprise. I put my hand over my mouth, as surprised I had spoken as I was over what I saw. Chiyo's wide and already clearly shocked eyes flickered to my own gobsmacked expression. I'm not sure it was possible but I think her eyes went wider.

Natsuki pulled away from her lips and turned to look at me. I froze up. Satsuki. How'd he come out? And Kami what am I going to do? I was never good at dealing with Satsuki even though I'd only ever had first-hand experience with him twice. It was two too many.

Where are his glasses? There! I looked at Satsuki who was giving me a glare. No matter how much Natsuki might care for me, Satsuki wasn't Natsuki. Well, in a sense. Poor Natsuki not even knowing about him. I'm going to have to explain this to Chiyo-san later too. She must have no idea what's going on right now.

One thing is for sure. I have to get Satsuki back to Natsuki and fast. Oh good observation Mizu, give yourself a round of applause. I glanced at his glasses which lay a couple feet away from a shocked Chiyo. Her eyes were still wide.

Well I suppose, not only seeing Natsuki turn into Satsuki but also having him give you your first kiss would practically maybe not traumatize but leave you pretty shocked. I was about lunge for the glasses when I heard someone come our way.

"Mizu-san!" they called. Syo? Oh Thank Kami. He might be able to help me. I stayed silent though. He was coming this way anyway.

"Mizu-san there you are. Hyuga-sensei sent me to find you because-" he started to say but he paused when he saw Chiyo slumped against the wall, too shocked for words and Satsuki standing there glaring at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Satsuki kissed Chiyo-san," I stated. He looked at me, slightly surprised.

"He did? And you know about Satsuki?" he asked.

"Na-Chan is my childhood friend too Syo-kun, remember?" I said with a small smile.

"S-S-Satsuki?" Chiyo echoed questioningly.

"I promise I'll explain later Chiyo-san," I told her. She nodded slowly, making her way to her feet.

Satsuki looked back to her, catching her gaze and making her pause. He brushed her bangs with his hand making a light blush dust her cheeks. If it was Natsuki who just did that I'd grin and tease him over it. I guess in a sense this is Natsuki. What am I saying this is Na-Chan. His feelings for her are pretty obvious now anyway. I can say that for sure.

"Go!" I muttered to Syo and I sprung at the glasses. I grabbed them in my hand and turned to face Satsuki. Kami, he was a thousand times more intimidating than Na-Chan. I saw Syo creep up towards Satsuki from behind. Satsuki turned and tried to punch Syo who narrowly avoided it.

"Syo-kun! We should get outside!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Okay, you go first!" he replied. Kami, how embarrassing.

"I don't know the way outside by myself," I replied quietly, as I cringed slightly. He smirked slightly.

"Okay then, follow me," he said grabbing Chiyo-san by the hand. I followed him as he sprinted down hall after hall. How on earth did he not get lost? My heart was racing. Don't fail me now. I followed Syo out into the school gardens. I knew Satsuki would follow us.

Let's say I had this feeling he'd follow the people that took away the girl he'd been previously kissing? Cue Satsuki. Satsuki walked out of the building looking very annoyed indeed. I heard Syo tell Chiyo to go back to class but she refused. He walked up to my side.

"Ready for this?"

"Define ready," I answered with a small smile. He smirked. I tossed the glasses to Syo with a small nod. He returned it, his electric blue eyes making contact with my own chocolate ones. Syo darted forward towards Satsuki, the glasses in hand. He avoided the punch Satsuki threw at him.

"Syo-kun!" I exclaimed. He glanced at me, raised his arm and threw the glasses.

"Catch Mizu!" he said.

"That'd be a smart idea huh?" I muttered. I stretched up my hand and nearly dropped the glasses but grabbed them at the last second. Satsuki wouldn't attack me. It was probably safer I was holding the glasses.

I tried sliding them on his face, epic fail. He grabbed my wrist. Crap. Suddenly his grip disappeared. I stumbled back a couple steps in surprise. I was even more surprised to see Chiyo-san standing in front of Natsuki. Had she hit his hand off me?

"Chiyo-san?" I half whispered. She sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Natsuki-san!" she exclaimed. Satsuki looked startled at her, for using his first name. Taking advantage of his surprise Chiyo-san slid the glasses onto Satsuki. He blinked twice.

"Hey Chi-Chan how did we get into the school garden and why is Mizu-Chan and Syo-Chan here?" Natsuki asked. She sighed in relief.

"Let's go Natsuki-san," she said. She offered me a smile.

"Don't you want me to expla-" I started but paused when she shook her head slightly. She gave me a look saying 'It can wait.' I nodded and gave her a smile which she returned before heading back inside, Natsuki following her, still seeming confused. I turned to Syo.

"So how come you were out of class?" I asked him.

"Hyuga-sensei sent me to find you. He was wondering why you were taking so long," he explained briefly with a small smirk.

"Right..." I replied bluntly.

"I can't believe you can't even find the bathroom," he commented.

"Oh be quiet," I replied grumpily.

"Come on, it's been a while we should get back," he told me and began walking back inside. I ran until I was walking beside him.

"Ehmm, Syo-kun?" I said questioningly.

"Yeah?" he asked puzzled. His bright blue orbs on me. I cringed slightly and bit my lip.

"...Can you show me where the bathroom is?" I smacked him lightly as he laughed so hard he was on the verge of tears.

* * *

"I'm so hungry!" Yuri exclaimed. I laughed lightly as she dashed up to get her food.

"Excuse me, Tsuki-san?" a voice said behind me. I turned to look at whoever spoken. It was a girl with honey blonde hair, which she had braided to the side. Her eyes were like clear blue crystals and her skin was slightly sun-kissed and, surprise surprise, she was taller than me, at least a head. She had purple glasses too. She smiled.

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Sakura, I'm in S class with you," she said to me. I returned her smile.

"Tsuki Mizu, but I guess you already knew that!" I replied holding out a hand which she shook.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "There's something I wanted to ask you, I'm sorry if I come across as rude or anything but I don't trust rumours so I wanted to ask you myself," she explained briefly.

Okay, um well... At least she's being honest, plus in a way I'm a bit glad she decided to ask me rather than believe the rumours. Wait... there are rumours circling about me? Great. Well I guess there are worse things the rumours could be about. I mean they could be about my dad, being well... my dad. Wait, they surely aren't about that are they? No, I would've definitely heard them by now if they were. Right?

"R- rumours?" I asked, trying to hide my concern. She nodded.

"That you were in hospital, plus you nearly drowned yesterday?" she said questioningly. Thank Kami, is that all? Phew.

"Eh, yeah, they are true," I replied, feeling slightly awkward.

"Right. I didn't want to be judging you on rumours," she told me with a smile, "I hope we can talk again."

"Hey, Hinamori-san," I said as she turned. She paused and looked at me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" I said to her. She seemed a bit surprised.

"I'd rather not, thank you," she said before walking away. Weird... She was honest about it anyway. I got my food, pizza and went to sit with the group.

"How come you were talking to Hinamori-san?" Sora asked me as I sat down.

"She wanted to ask me something. Do you know her Sora-san?" I asked.

"Well, yes. She's my roommate," Sora replied.

"Neh, really?!" Yuri exclaimed. Sora just nodded.

"It is believable after all, none of us have ever actually been in Kanpekina-san's room when you think about it," Akiyama mentioned.

"What's she like, Kanpekina-san?" Haruka asked. Sora shrugged.

"Speaks her mind. Honest. Seems smart too," Sora replied.

"Is she a good singer?" Toma-Chan added.

"I've never heard her sing. She's a prodigy at playing drums though apparently," Sora explained. Woah, that sounds so cool! It must be awesome being able to play drums.

"Really, she doesn't seem like the type. She seems too... reserved for drums," Yuri commented.

"I was thinking that too," Tomo-Chan agreed. I nodded. Suddenly Chiyo stood up.

"Kurosawa-san!" Chiyo exclaimed, waving someone over. I turned slightly in my seat to see a girl with bright orange hair and ruby red eyes hesitantly come over. I smiled at her. She looked slightly surprised but gave me her own nervous one.

"Would you like to sit here Kurosawa-san?" Chiyo asked her. She bit her lip and gave a small nod. She sat down beside me.

"Everyone this is Kurosawa Emiko," Chiyo introduced her. I gave her a smile.

"I'm Tsuki Mizu. You can call me by my first name," I told her.

"Emiko-Chaaan! I'm so happy you're sitting with us! Yuri exclaimed with a grin. Kurosawa-san laughed at her.

"Me too, Yuri-san," she replied smiling.

"I'm Shibuya Tomochika. Just call me Tomo-Chan!" Tomochika-san told her with a smile.

"I'm Nanami Haruka," Haruka told her, smiling kindly.

"Kanpekina Sora in case you didn't know," Sora said with a small smile. Strange. Usually she didn't smile so easily in front of strangers.

"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for inviting me to sit here," she said happily, with a big smile.

"So are you in Class A with Chiyo-san and Sora-san?" I asked her. She nodded happily.

"Yep! I'm an idol course student," she replied grinning. She seemed nervous at first but now she's so comfortable. I'm happy. I'd hate for her to feel awkward.

"Emiko-Chan plays the flute and harp! It's always really pretty to listen to," Yuri mentioned.

"Really Kurosawa-san?" asked Tomochika. Kurosawa-san nodded.

"Yep, they work well with my voice I find. And please, I'd prefer for you all to just call me Emiko-Chan like Yuri-san does," she told us.

"Where did you learn to play the harp and flute?" Haruka asked.

"My mother taught me both. She loved music, and she was amazing at playing them. She was always so happy and friendly and then when she played them, her calm side came out. Her music was entrancing," Emiko told us, her voice softening. I smiled but then frowned.

"W- was?" I said questioningly. Emiko gave me a sad smile.

"Ah, my mother passed away three years ago," she told us, looking downwards at the table. Yuri even looked surprised.

"I'm so-" I started.

"No. It's okay. I've... gotten over it," she whispered, her voice steady.

"You couldn't have just forgotten about something like that," Tomochika said, her eyes slightly wide. Emiko shook her head.

"Learned to bear with it. Never forgotten," she said quietly. It was then I heard the boys approach. Emiko looked up from the table. Her face lit up in that moment. I turned and saw Hijirikawa-kun looking at her with faint surprise. I glanced between each of them, confused.

"Hi Hijirikawa-kun," she said cheerfully. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll explain later Mizu-Chan. It's complicated," Chiyo told me while Emiko was distracted. I nodded.

* * *

"Hey Mizu-san, we should probably work on our song now," I nodded in reply.

"Right Syo-kun. I just need to run to the bathroom first," I told him standing up. He nodded, a smirk spreading across his face. I frowned at him.

"Not. A. Word," I mumbled grumpily and he let out a small laugh.

"I'll see you later Mizu-san," Chiyo told me as she walked past with a boy with dark hair.

"Bye!" I told her with a smile.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told Syo before jogging off to the bathroom. I didn't get lost. It would've been truly pathetic if I had. After all, the bathroom was only outside the cafeteria. I walked in but before going into a cubicle I overheard what two girls who were standing in the bathroom were saying.

"It's terrible. I feel bad for Hijirikawa-kun. She completely embarrassed him by confessing like that," one said.

"Yeah, plus she could have gotten him expelled," agreed the other.

"I mean, what was the point even. It's not like her confessing can change the no romance rule."

"Kurosawa-san needs to just leave him alone and get over her stupid crush. She'll only cause him trouble and besides, he only sees her as a bother. It's easy to tell." The girls then noticed me. They looked at me for a moment before shuffling out of the bathroom whispering to one another.

"Do you think she heard?"

"Who cares? She probably doesn't even know the girl."

"Yeah but isn't she friends with that Akiyama girl that Tsukino Yutaka slapped for standing up for Kurosawa-san?"

I frowned and felt my fists clench. Everything made sense now. Emiko liked Hijirikawa-kun. Chiyo invited Emiko to sit with us because... I can't believe someone slapped Chiyo-san just because she stood up for someone. Wait, Tsukino Yutaka. I've heard that name before. Her mother is that idol that was famous ten years or so ago. Tsukino Kimiko. How dare she hurt Chiyo-san! I'm definitely telling Yuri about this later.

It was then I heard a quiet sob and shaky breaths. Oh no, don't tell me... Emiko had come to the bathrooms just a minute or so before me I remember. Don't let it be her. Don't tell me she was forced to hear that. I walked up to the cubicle the crying was coming from.

"Emiko-Chan," I said quietly. The crying stopped suddenly.

"Emiko-Chan," I repeated, "please open the door Emiko-Chan." There was silence for a moment before shuffling and the lock on the door. Emiko peered around the edge of the door. Her eyes were red, and glassy from the tears.

"S- so I guess you know now huh?" she asked, her voice croaky. I nodded slowly. A couple tears fell.

"I'm a horrible person aren't I? They're right. I know they are," she said quietly. I shook my head.

"They aren't right Emiko-Chan. You weren't doing anything wrong by confessing to Hijirikawa-kun. And Chiyo-san stood up for you because it was the right thing to do. That Tsukino girl had no right to say such things as she did," I said, in attempt to convince her. She shook her head more tears falling.

"No. I could've gotten him expelled. I could have! All because of my selfishness! And they are right about what he thinks of me. He doesn't do anything to show he even remotely likes me. I do all the talking, he hardly even pays attention to me," she whimpered collapsing to her knees, her sobs hectic. I kneeled down in front of her.

"Emiko-Chan. Those girls don't know anything. Anything. Do you really like Hijirikawa-san?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I really like him. I've never felt like this about anyone b- but... There's the no romance rule a- and I could never do anything to ruin his chance in this school. I know he has great passion for music. I know it. I- I couldn't be as unfair as to thrust my feelings and yet... I just couldn't hold them in. I had to tell him. I had to. My heart was... bursting," she told me, tears still falling. I was amazed. She felt that strongly about him? It was so... sad.

"J- just being around him makes m- me forget about my worries. I- I mean. I n- never had any friends before this school and with Hijirikawa-kun. He lets me tell him anything and he never looks uncomfortable or anything and he doesn't act like he minds that I'm always the one talking. I- it's just s- so comfortable f- for me to b- be around h- him. I love his company, h-he makes me h-happy," she confessed, before beginning to cry more, burying her head in her hands.

"Emiko-Chan," I said quietly before putting my arms around her. It would look strange to anyone, if they walked and saw this but... Emiko really needed someone to be there for her right now.

"Emiko-Chan..." I said to her. She looked at me.

"Y- yeah?" she answered.

"I think you should get your mind off this. How's your assignment going?" I asked her.

"Truthfully... My partner refused to work with me. They complained to Ringo-sensei today a- and now I have to do it b- by myself and I don't know i- if I can," she told me. I grinned.

"Did Ringo-sensei give you some extra time?" I asked. She nodded.

"Until Tuesday. It's only a day but..." she trailed off. I stood up bringing her with me.

"I have to work on mine with Syo now but how about early tomorrow morning you can ask for my opinion and stuff and I'll help you out?" I asked. She beamed.

"Thanks Mizu-san!" she said gratefully. She already looked more relieved and happy.

"Don't let what those girls said bother you. And if you really feel that bad, you can think of something to say to Hijirikawa-kun if it means that much to you," I told her. She nodded and gave me a smile. We walked out of the bathroom. Just before we parted ways, she was going to her room and I was going back to Syo, I spoke.

"And, Emiko-Chan. You're not alone. I no longer have my mother," I told her with a smile. She looked surprised but then returned my smile.

"Mizu-san? I want to ask you something. Before you called Kurusu-kun 'Syo' like you've known him a long time..." she trailed off at the end. My eyes widened slightly as I realised the mistake I'd made. I had called him Syo earlier. Craaap.

"Well you see-" I started but got cut off.

"Hey Mizu-san! C'mon!" Syo yelled at me as he walked up to us.

"I'll explain tomorrow morning I promise," I said quietly before waving and walking back to Syo.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not funny Syo. I didn't get lost. It's nothing, I was just talking to Emiko-Chan," I replied glancing back to see she had already disappeared.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Honestly... I heard some people saying..." he said hesitantly. I sighed.

"She confessed to Hijirikawa-kun and some people were saying bad things about her in the bathroom. She was in one of the cubicles and overheard. They really got to her," I told him.

"That's all? People are spreading some bad rumours. I heard them," he replied with a frown.

"Like what?" I asked. He looked hesitant before sighing.

"People are calling her all sorts of things. It's horrible. That girl, Tsukino Yutaka, is being really brutal about it all. She's telling people how Kurosawa-san is just some plain normal girl with no talent who will never become an idol. She's someone who has money influence in the business could make it really hard for Kurosawa-san to get work," Syo told me. I frowned and nodded. That _- insert colourful words here.

"I can't believe someone could be so cruel," I said quietly and Syo nodded.

"Any ideas for lyrics?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Kind of," he replied. I grinned.

"Great!" I exclaimed happily. He smiled back.

* * *

"Okay, so this is the basic tune. Lyrics?" I asked. He scribbled down some words. I read the sprawled writing quickly.

"These are good Syo-kun!" I said. He looked away awkwardly.

"Ah, thanks," he said with a smile.

"Okay sing the first two sentences," I ordered. I played the tune and he sang.

"Hmm, I'll speed it up at this part and add in another..." I mumbled scribbling down the changes on my music sheet.

"Again!" I said. Syo smiled and sang again as I played the tune.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better," he replied grinning. We worked on the song for a while, thinking of more lyrics and editing the melody in parts.

"Peppy music suits you," I commented as I stretched. My hands needed a break from that keyboard playing.

"Yeah, I think so too," he agreed, drinking some water.

"Hey, I think we have it now. We just need to practice a bit and we'll be ready for Monday," he told me. I nodded.

"Yes, I know we'll do fine!" I said determinedly. He laughed.

"Okay. Why don't we practice tomorrow, after lunch?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a smile.

"I should go then," he said standing. I smiled at him.

"Okay then," I replied smiling. I walked him to the door.

"Bye shorty," he said ruffling my hair. I pouted at him.

"You're such a bully Syo-kun," I said. He laughed.

"Get some sleep," he said going to ruffle my hair again but I swatted at his hand. He held his hands up in defence and I couldn't help but smile. He opened the door and went out.

"You too!" I yelled after him waving. He waved back and adjusted his fedora. I smiled.

* * *

Emiko and I had agreed to meet in a music room. She gave me directions, I desperately needed them. I knew I'd be lucky if I could find the room even with the directions. I suddenly heard music. Soft and flowing. The instrument didn't sound like something I'd heard before. It was different. It was beautiful. Beautiful. It was as if there was emotions if every part of it. I followed the sound, completely entranced. It was beautiful. They began to sing.

"I need you here,

Where have you gone,

I'm so alone,

I need you here right,

I miss your wise words,

Your kind smile,

I miss it all,

I need it here,

I need you here,

With me

More than ever before.

I have problems I'm facing,

I need a shoulder,

I want you here with me,

I have a decision to make,

I don't want to make it alone,

I want you,

Here with me.

My heart is confused,

It's been flipping,

And I get butterflies,

I'm not sure what to do,

I want to say,

But no words come,

So I think I'll tell my feelings,

Through this song.

It's my way to reach that person,

And I know,

I can never let go of these feelings,

Just know,

I want you here beside me,

Fovermore,

Beside me.

For I don't know what to do,

I think I'm in love."

I was at the music room. The music, it was... Emiko. She was sitting there strumming those flawless notes on a harp as she sang. Her voice was so well suited to the instrument I noticed. What surprised me was how content she looked. She played and sang with her eyes closed, not aware of my presence.

Another thing that surprised was the presence of Hijirikawa-kun. She couldn't have known he was here, I'm sure. He was here before me, that's all I know. The song ended with the last word. There was silence.

"That was beautiful Kurosawa-san," Hijirikawa-kun said, a tone of wonder in his voice. Emiko jumped startled and looked at him wide eyes.

"Hi- Hijirikawa-san!" she said in surprise. She stood quickly.

"I- I didn't think anyone would hear me," she mumbled.

"You song was beautiful Kurosawa-san. It shows amazing skill and passion, emotion also. It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard," he told her. She blushed.

"Th- thank you," she stammered. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she repeated. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Hijirikawa-kun! I- I just want to say... I'm sorry! I'm sorry for embarrassing you with sudden outburst yesterday morning and I assure you I won't trouble you any longer with my feelings!" she exclaimed bowing in apology. He turned, surprised. He gave her a tiny smile.

"Promise you will focus on you music Kurosawa-san. Maybe one day, I can give you a proper answer," he said before leaving. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement as he passed me. Kurosawa-san stared after him, clearly shocked.

"Emiko-Chan?" I said. She shook her head.

"Y- yes?" she asked.

"I don't think you need my help after all. I think you should tell Ringo-sensei you can do the recording Monday," I told her.

"Y- you think so?" she asked. I nodded.

"I agree with Hijirikawa-kun to the fullest," I reassured her, "do your best." I smiled. She returned it.

"I will!" she exclaimed. I left her to practice. She's going to do well. I know it.

* * *

"You okay Mizu-san? You look like you're gonna get sick," Syo pointed out. I looked at him.

"You really think so? Gee, thanks Syo-kun" I said sarcastically. He smiled, his own nervousness showing.

"It'll be fine Mizu-san. We did good," he reassured me.

"What if good isn't 'good' enough!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"We did great on the song Mizu-san," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"R- right. Okay," I said.

"Ready you two?" Ringo-sensei asked us. Syo nodded and I bit my lip before nodding too.

"Do your best!" he said happily. We nodded before going into the recording room where we would sing our song.

I could see Ringo-sensei and my father standing there, watching. I gulped. Thank Kami Syo's starting off. I wiped my hands on my skirt. Syo looked at me. He saw how afraid I was. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll do amazing Mizu-san," he whispered as the music started. He faced his microphone, waiting to start.

**Syo-**

I stand with my uncertainty,

Looking over the edge of the cliff,

The rushing waters below,

Look dangerous,

I catch your reassuring glance,

And jump off the edge,

Jump into nothingness,

Nothing to guide me,

**Mizu-**

Taking the risk to fall,

With nothing to catch me,

I just take the risk,

I'm not afraid anymore,

I have you beside me,

What else do I need?

**Both-**

The waters can thrash,

The thunder make noise,

And the lightning can flash,

But I refuse to be afraid anymore,

I have you by my side,

That's all I need to be brave,

I'll take a chance,

And try my best to pull through,

Because that's what I do,

With you by my side.

**Syo-**

Between the thrill of risk,

And your gaze,

I'm mesmerised,

Can't comprehend a thing,

I'm going to sing from

The bottom of my heart,

This is my chance to shine!

I'm leaving my worries behind,

Nothing to hold me back anymore!

**Mizu**-

the courage you give me,

Is like nothing else,

It's nearly like I can be someone else,

Free and flying,

Singing without realising,

I know now,

You are the courage I need!

To be beside me,

Forever and ever more!

**Both-**

The waters can thrash,

The thunder make noise,

And the lightning can flash,

But I refuse to be afraid anymore,

I have you by my side,

That's all I need to be brave,

I'll take a chance,

And try my best to pull through,

Because that's what I do,

With you by my side.

The waters can thrash,

The thunder make noise,

And the lightning can flash,

But I refuse to be afraid anymore,

I have you by my side,

That's all I need to be brave,

I'll take a chance,

And try my best to pull through,

Because that's what I do,

With you by my side.

**Syo-**

I can do anything,

With you by my side~

(**Mizu-** Stay with me, forever~)

I sang that song with everything I had. Every feeling I truly had when Syo was with me. The way he was with me now was the meaning behind my lyrics. My emotions flowed out, I wasn't able to hold them in. Syo was always such a comfort to be around, and now, with him holding my hand as we sang, it felt so right.

The music slowed before stopping. I- I did it! I did it! I can't believe it! I actually did it! Before I knew what I was doing, I threw my arms around Syo.

"We did it Syo-kun!" I exclaimed happily. He chuckled.

"We did," he agreed as I let go. I beamed brightly. I was so happy. Singing with Syo was just... It made me feel so light and happy.

"Good job you two! The results are going to be posted tomorrow morning!" Ringo-sensei exclaimed into the microphone in the recording room. We both nodded and left. I squealed.

"I'm so happy!" I exclaimed. Syo laughed.

"Me too. It sounded great," he agreed.

"Oh Kami I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight at all though," I said worriedly. He laughed.

"Kami Mizu-san."

* * *

I stared in complete and utter shock. I wasn't able to do anything but stare. Surely I'm reading it wrong. Right? We couldn't have gotten an eighty-nine. Could we?

"Mizu-san, where are you? We did it!" I heard Syo exclaim. He walked over to me when he saw me.

"I- I'm not seeing things?" I asked him.

"Nope," he replied grinning.

"Yes!" I exclaimed embracing him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"An eighty-nine ain't too shabby huh?" he laughed. I shook my head and high-fived him.

"Congrats Mizu-san!" Yuri exclaimed.

"You too!" I replied with a laugh.

"You all did great!" I told them. We laughed and talked, delighted over our results. It was a perfect moment.

* * *

**Tada! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! No cliffhanger! I have a tendency for them so I decided to leave you guys with a bit of peace of mind XD haha, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing :) I love you all my dear readers! Please review/follow/fav! I appreciate it so much! You guys are just AMAZING!**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**Review replies-**

**Cindy2906- No cliffhanger, I know I have a tendency for them, sorry! :) Hope you liked :D Thanks for the review!**

**Wild tempest- I'm happy you can follow now! :) Glad you liked XD**

**ashleyamps101- Me too! :3 And I was writing it :D Haha, thanks for reviewing, happy you like it :)**

**Day- I'm glad you like Chiyo-san more. I was aiming for that XD Thanks! Hope you liked this chappy :)**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**Disclaimer- I don't own UtaPri and it's plain cruel that I have to say it every single chapter**

**See ya soon!**

**FrozenC ^^**

**P.S. Next chapter will be a different P.O.V.! Guess who in reviews if you like! :3**

**P.S.S. All lyrics are completely original, I'm not breaking any publishing guidelines! XD**


End file.
